A Demon's Heart
by YoukaiJilly
Summary: Humans. Humans were living in the palace of the Lord of the Western Lands! The Lord was taking a human wife who was already carrying his child! No one thinks anything of this except Sesshomaru, Lord Mikado's heir. Can he overcome his dislike of humans?
1. When My Lady Comes A Callin'

A Demon's Heart  
  
By YoukaiJilly  
  
Summary:  
  
A young Sesshomaru is in the plot to bring his father's new wife to their home. However when she goes missing two of her servants follow. The elder girl protests is ever loyal to her lady and the younger also agrees. But Sesshomaru knows something is wrong but doesn't find out exactly what is the problem until too late. Can he save his family from falling apart and why can't he get the younger girl to fear him?  
  
Chapter One: When My Lady Comes A Callin'  
  
'A low growl...'  
  
'The scent of anger...'  
  
'Perhaps I should knock first...'  
  
Sesshomaru stood outside his father's room a clawed hand raised to knock on the door. Inside he heard his father shouting angrily at one of his spies. Withdrawing his hand he waited until most of the shouting ceased then knocked loudly.  
  
"Sesshomaru! What is it you want?" snapped the dog lord, sitting a large mahogany desk, glaring at one of his lesser demon spies.  
  
"Well...it seems that my problem is no where in league with yours." Said Sesshomaru, barley glancing at the demon that was now scampering out of the room.  
  
"Ah, it's the report on Lady Umae. Seems her father is trying to marry her off to some ally demon while she's carrying my child!" growled Lord Mikado.  
  
'Perhaps this is your punishment for mating with a human father. Only low demons would take a human to their bed. And out family bloodline is not of low demons.'  
  
"Now Sesshomaru, don't you give me that look. I have enough of a headache as it is." Grumbled Lord Mikado. "I know you disapprove, but if you would just find a lady for yourself you'd understand."  
  
"My interests have nothing to do with the female gender Father. And I intend to keep it as such." Replied Sesshomaru without missing a beat.  
  
"That's what worries me." Replied his father. "Now what was your pressing matter?"  
  
"Jaken. Must we employ such an annoying creature?" asked Sesshomaru, much disliking the taste the name of his underling put on his tongue.  
  
"Yes, Sesshomaru. He has pledged his undying service to you. It was your own choice to murder all of your other personal attendants. At least Jaken knows what he is doing."  
  
"I'll give him that," grumbled Sesshomaru.  
  
"Is that all son?"  
  
"Yes Father. That's all."  
  
"Good. I want you down in the council room with the others. I will be there shortly."  
  
"Yes Father." Replied Sesshomaru shutting the door once more. He ran his father's comment in his head over and over.  
  
'Father said...the human lord is trying to wed Father's new mate off to an ally demon. But what lowly demon would take a human carrying the child of one of the greatest demons in all of Japan?'  
  
Then it struck him. The great enemy of the Western demons.  
  
'Lord Hiroshi would. Rumors have been saying he's joined alliance with humans. Must be the human lord. Damn Northern demons. Always mucking matters up.'  
  
Sesshomaru soon found himself outside the council room where his father instructed him to go. Breathing in heavily, he swung open the door and walked inside. Gathered around a low table was of his father's three most important council members.  
  
Lord Gita, a tiger demon was placed at his father's left and he was sharpening his long claws on a silver dagger. Lord Atsushi, another dog demon sat at his right with a slightly bored look upon his face. His wife, Lady Naomi sat next to him and gave a polite smile to Sesshomaru as he walked into the room. Sesshomaru sat at the place right next to his father's seat. They waited in silence when finally Lord Mikado stepped into the room and let the door shut with a bang.  
  
Taking his seat, he looked at his council seriously. Waiting only a moment to start speaking, he said loudly:  
  
"I have been informed that Lady Umae is in the process of being arranged to marry Lord Hiroshi of the Northern Lands and my child killed when born."  
  
Lady Naomi gasped with a look of pity on her face. "How sad and horrible! How vile humans can be to their own kind! Do they know not how much you love each other?"  
  
"I doubt they care." Said Gita.  
  
"I must agree. One would think it would be a great privilege to be the in-law to the greatest demon in Japan." Said Lord Atsushi in his calm voice.  
  
"That is why I propose we devise a plan to take Lady Umae away from her father. That way, we can prevent this horrible even from occurring." Said Lord Mikado.  
  
"Sir, if I may speak boldly?"  
  
"What is it Lady Naomi?"  
  
"If I may say so sir, you tend to be...rash when dealing with Lady Umae. I would rather forget the time you tried to go see her when her pregnancy was announced. Her father had a fit and locked her away in a room for days!" said Lady Naomi timidly.  
  
"I suggest you merely barge into that palace and demand her." Said Gita. "A human lord is not worth drawing your claws out."  
  
"Lord Gita, are you trying to start a war? We have enough problems with the Northern demons. We cannot risk confrontation with the humans as well, however little their threat." Said Lord Atsushi. "I say sir, go to your lady in the cloak of night and request her to come with you. Bring a few of her personal items back with you so the lady will not feel out of place."  
  
"Excellent suggestion. But perhaps the human lord sends his samurai after her? We cannot risk exposing the whereabouts of my palace." Said Lord Mikado. "I would be more at east if someone would distract anyone trying to follow."  
  
"Sesshomaru, why not you? You dislike humans am I correct? It would give you a chance to...sharpen your skills." Said Lord Gita with a wicked smile. Sesshomaru stared at his father who seemed to be brooding over the thought.  
  
"You are assigned the task. And remember my rule," Lord Mikado trailed off.  
  
"I am not to slay a human if they are under twenty human years." Grumbled Sesshomaru. "Very well."  
  
'Father and his ridicules rule. A human has no proper age to die. All humans should be slaughtered. Young and old, strong and sickly. The world would be much pleasanter if humans were not in it.'  
  
"I shall go to my lady tonight. Sesshomaru be ready to leave at sunset. We shall travel slowly so the palace eases into sleep. Barging in is as Lady Naomi so nicely put, is too rash." Said Lord Mikado standing.  
  
"Yes Father." Replied Sesshomaru following suit. The rest of the council followed and they left for their separate rooms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sess, are you in place?" Sesshomaru heard his father whisper.  
  
"Yes Father."  
  
"Good. Now wait at the edge of the forest. In ear shot of course."  
  
"Of course. Can we get this over with?" grumbled Sesshomaru, jumping into a tree to wait for his father. Lord Mikado ran swiftly and silently to Lady Umae's room and knocked silently. He was let in and Sesshomaru heard Umae cry out in delight as she hugged him.  
  
"Oh Mikado! Father wants me to marry one of you enemies! What are we going to do?"  
  
"I have already thought of a plan dear. Would you come with me? To live in my palace and leave your father behind?"  
  
"Oh Mikado! Of course! Are we leaving tonight?"  
  
"Gather a few personal things and we shall leave right now. My son is outside to stop anyone who may follow us."  
  
"I...of course."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh nothing! Nothing!" said Umae, rushing around the room.  
  
"Umae, daughter who is in there?"  
  
"Father! Uh, no one!"  
  
"Are you decent? I must speak with you!"  
  
"No Father! P-please wait!" said Umae loudly. Then she whispered:  
  
"Good-bye Father. Let's go my dear Mikado."  
  
"Of course." Said Lord Mikado, taking Umae into his arms. Then yelling, with a might sweep he destroyed the door in Umae's room leading to the garden. Sesshomaru hid himself as he heard the human lord throw the door open.  
  
"Guards! Guards get in here! My daughter is being kidnapped!" shouted the outraged lord.  
  
Sesshomaru heard the guards clamor into Umae's destroyed room and one stuttered:  
  
"S-sir, that be the dog demon. It would not be wise to go after him. We'd be killed sir."  
  
"You lazy good for nothings! Fine! I shall have to inform Lord Hiroshi. I should dismiss you all for this."  
  
"Lord Hiroshi?" came a female voice.  
  
"What is it Ayaka?" said the human lord.  
  
"I...I request to go after Lady Umae. I...I promised my mother I would always stay with her."  
  
"And how would a seventeen year old mortal girl find a dog demon?" snapped the human lord.  
  
"At least I'm willing to try! Unlike you're spineless guards." Replied Ayaka with anger in her voice.  
  
"Dare you speak against me Ayaka? Fine, you may go. It shall not be on my conscious if you are killed."  
  
"Lord, I shall go with her. Surely you would not send a child on such an errand by herself?" said an older female voice.  
  
"How does this interest you Mai? You care not for Lady Umae." Said Ayaka.  
  
"I am worried about my lady just as you. Lord, I beg of you to let me go with little Ayaka."  
  
"Go, I care not. Dang women, wanting to get them selves killed..." grumbled the human lord as he left.  
  
"I don't know what your reason is, but I know you aren't going merely because you are worried."  
  
"Oh shush little girl. I suggest we start after Lady Umae." Said Mai stepping outside. Sesshomaru blushed hotly trying to tear his eyes away from her generous curves and beautiful face.  
  
Sesshomaru slapped himself and cracked his knuckles.  
  
'She's over twenty human years...I can smell it...now, where is the other girl...?'  
  
Sesshomaru saw a younger girl come out, brushing locks of short black hair from her face.  
  
'The lord said this one was seventeen human years. Oh well, she shall suffer watching her companion die. And no one said I wasn't allowed to injure her...'  
  
Sesshomaru was just about to leap from the tree when Mai pointed to the left of the path.  
  
"This way," she said.  
  
Sesshomaru stared in amazement for she had chosen the right path. However, Ayaka protested.  
  
"I shall go this way." Said Ayaka starting in the wrong direction Sesshomaru smiled at her misfortune and proceeded to follow the elder girl.  
  
'She seems to know exactly where she's going...but that's impossible...no human could know where Father's palace is. Only our allies know how to find the palace.'  
  
Sesshomaru followed her, his worry increasing as she continued to walk on with her head high. With Sesshomaru's keen hearing he heard the younger girl scream. Smiling, he rushed ahead to warn his father. He rushed to the council room and threw the door open.  
  
"Father!"  
  
"What is it Sesshomaru?" asked Lord Mikado, who had been holding Umae to him. Without looking sorry in the least, he said:  
  
"Two of your human's servants followed. A younger girl named Ayaka I believe and an older girl named Mai. She's heading straight here. I thought it would be in our best interest to warn you."  
  
"Are you sure? Heading straight here?" said Lord Mikado in worry.  
  
"Yes. She seems to know exactly where she's going."  
  
"I shall send one of the guards to get her. What of the younger girl?"  
  
Sesshomaru smiled. "She took the right path. I heard a scream. Then I rushed here."  
  
"Go fetch her." Snapped Lord Mikado.  
  
"What!?" exclaimed Sesshomaru. His father shot him a "look" and Sesshomaru left with a scowl.  
  
Sesshomaru left grumbling and went into the forest. He followed the girl's scent from the beginning of the human lord's palace and followed it down the path to almost half way through when the scent changed direction and went to his left. He heard a girl screaming her head off and found the girl in a cave cowering against a wall. An extremely tall man loomed over her.  
  
"Now, now girlie. I won't hurt ya. Just stay still..." he said with a deep laugh.  
  
"I...I know what you're trying to do!" Ayaka shouted getting to her feet.  
  
'She isn't honestly thinking of taking on this man is she? She'll get pummeled. Well, Father never said I had to rescue her immediately...'  
  
The man laughed and brought a hand down to Ayaka's throat. "Well, brave little sprite aren't we?" He leaned down and kissed her cheek. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and let his legs swing over the side of the tree branch he was sitting on.  
  
Ayaka groaned and Sesshomaru saw as her leg swung forward and the man released her with a yell and toppled over. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as Ayaka ran away from the direction of the palace crying. Sesshomaru followed bored and heard the man tearing after her.  
  
'Might as well save her now. Father might get angry if I let anything happen to his dear human's little friend.'  
  
Sesshomaru jumped from the trees and right onto the man's back. Ayaka screamed and the man was killed instantly. Sesshomaru leaped in front of Ayaka who screamed louder.  
  
"Shut up human. Your lady is with my father. You'll be taken to her, just stop screaming!" snapped Sesshomaru lifting the girl up by her kimono collar. Ayaka stared up at him with fearing eyes then something changed. Anger erupted in them. A very fierce anger.  
  
"You...you have gold eyes...the demon that killed my mother...had gold eyes..get your hands off me you filthy demon!" shouted Ayaka slapping Sesshomaru in the face.  
  
---------------  
  
A/N: Here is the first chapter of "A Demon's Heart!" Yay! Just a quick side note Ayaka and Mai are wearing kimono's like the dead girl in the episode where the Inu gang (excluding Sango) is hired to protect the princess's soul. Remember...? Good!  
  
Oh yes.  
  
You want to push the button...you want to push the button...you must push the button... 


	2. Nasty Little Hurts

A Demon's Heart  
  
By YoukaiJilly  
  
Summary:  
  
A young Sesshomaru is in the plot to bring his father's new wife to their home. However when she goes missing two of her servants follow. The elder girl protests she is ever loyal to her lady and the younger also agrees. But Sesshomaru knows something is wrong but doesn't find out exactly what is the problem until too late. Can he save his family from falling apart and why can't he get the younger girl to fear him?  
  
Chapter Two: Nasty Little Hurts  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
"Shut up human. Your lady is with my father. You'll be taken to her, just stop screaming!" snapped Sesshomaru lifting the girl up by her kimono collar. Ayaka stared up at him with fearing eyes then something changed. Anger erupted in them. A very fierce anger.  
  
"You...you have gold eyes...the demon that killed my mother...had gold eyes...get your hands off me you filthy demon!" shouted Ayaka slapping Sesshomaru in the face.  
  
The Story Continues.  
  
Sesshomaru was stunned for a mere second, Ayaka's slap sending a shiver of pain through his face. He moved his hand to Ayaka's to throat and she gasped and grabbed his wrist, trying to stop him.  
  
"Dare you touch a demon's son human!?" snarled Sesshomaru.  
  
Ayaka still held tightly however eyes still flaming with anger. Sesshomaru smiled wickedly. He tightened his hold more and Ayaka dug her nails into Sesshomaru's skin sending trickles of blood down his arm. However he did not release her.  
  
Father will just have to punish me. I shall kill this girl. I shall crush that strong spirit. Oh how sweet it will be when I do!  
  
"Sesshomaru!" shouted Lord Atsushi. "What on earth are you doing to that girl?"  
  
"Nothing." Said Sesshomaru innocently letting Ayaka drop to the ground. She rubbed her throat angrily as she coughed and stood glaring at Sesshomaru. Lord Atsushi took her hand and said softly: "Your lady is with Lord Mikado. I shall take you to her. Your friend is already with them. Are you harmed?"  
  
"No!" snapped Ayaka. "Just...get me to Lady Umae."  
  
Lord Atsushi glared a warning look at Sesshomaru then picked Ayaka up and she clung to his neck as he sped off towards the palace. Sesshomaru followed at a slower pace, thinking things over in his head.  
  
'The wench said her mother was killed by a demon with gold eyes.only dog demons have gold eyes. Yet it could not be Father because of his rule...Mother must have been the one to kill the wench's own mother. I do remember Mother being upset one day after she was done battling...if I recall correctly, she was disturbed because she accidentally killed a human women. Perhaps the wench is referring to the same women Mother killed?'  
  
Sesshomaru went to his own room first to clean the small scrapes that Ayaka had inflected to his wrist.  
  
'They'll heal in a matter of a half hour. I want to wash that wench's germs off me first though...'  
  
"Jaken!"  
  
"Yes me lord?"  
  
"Bring me a wash bowl filled with warm water and a washing cloth. Do no do this quickly and it will be your life." Snarled Sesshomaru to his new toad servant. Jaken scuttled away to do his bidding and Sesshomaru stood in front of his window. He could see a small line of pink on the horizon.  
  
'There goes my restful night. Stupid humans.'  
  
Jaken returned and handed what his master requested over to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru cleaned the small wounds just as one of his father's servants poked her head into the door.  
  
"What is it you want girl?" asked Sesshomaru.  
  
"Sir, your father wishes you to meet him in his chambers." The girl said timidly ducking outside. Grumbling Sesshomaru left his room with Jaken scuttling behind him. He got a bit nervous as he neared his father's room and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come inside Sesshomaru!" shouted Lord Mikado through the door. Sesshomaru pushed it open and pushed it shut whamming Jaken in the face. The little toad rushed inside and let the door shut with a click. Sesshomaru saw that Lady Umae was standing next to his father and the younger girl was standing very close to her, staring daggers at Sesshomaru. Lord Mikado cleared his throat and said:  
  
"Umae, I promise that my son shall not harm your servants in any way, but I need them to be questioned. My son shall handle Ayaka and Gita is questioning Mai."  
  
"Of course Mikado. Ayaka, will you please go with Sir Sesshomaru?" asked Umae, turning to look at the younger girl. Ayaka did not move, but just clenched her fists and Sesshomaru smelt her anger rise.  
  
"Must I Lady Umae?" asked Ayaka with a tight voice.  
  
"Ayaka!" said Lady Umae in a surprised voice. "You have never disobeyed me before. Is something the matter?"  
  
"Nothing...its nothing." Said Ayaka in a whisper. Sesshomaru turned and left the room and he heard Jaken and Ayaka following him. He walked to the council room and didn't wait for Ayaka and Jaken to come in before shutting the door. He was almost sure he heard the girl muttering curses as Jaken pushed the door open and ran to stand behind Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru sat down and stared at Ayaka who had also sat.  
  
"Who gave you permission to sit?" he snarled. Ayaka increased her nasty look, clenching her fists tighter but stood.  
  
'Hm, this girl has no clue I listened to the whole conversation. I wonder what Father wants me to ask her? Oh well...'  
  
"Why did you follow Lady Umae?" asked Sesshomaru, staring at Ayaka. She stiffened and replied:  
  
"I told my mother when I was a few years younger I wouldn't leave her. I suspect my mother knew she was meeting your father." Said Ayaka coldly.  
  
"Is that so? What of the elder girl that was with you? Did she also promise to stay with Lady Umae?"  
  
"Mai was assigned by her father to watch over her. My Lady Umae does not care for Mai and Mai does not care for her. I think it suspicious that Mai wanted to search for Lady Umae."  
  
"No one told you to think." Said Sesshomaru in a bored manner. There was a small silence then Sesshomaru asked:  
  
"Why do you think that she followed Lady Umae?"  
  
"I do not know I am not her. If you want to know her reason, I suggest you go ask her you filthy demon." Snarled Ayaka.  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes went red for a moment and he shot across the room and pinned Ayaka to the wall by her wrists. Sesshomaru expected for her eyes to show fear, but instead they erupted once more in anger and hatred. She was breathing heavily and Sesshomaru snarled:  
  
"You must never speak that way to me! You may be the servant of my father's new mate, but I am his son. Don't you forget that!"  
  
"I won't!" muttered Ayaka.  
  
Just then Sesshomaru heard his door open and there stood his father, Lady Umae and the elder girl Ayaka called Mai. Mai smiled and said with a slight laugh:  
  
"Oh Little Ayaka! Using her tricks on a demon's son! How charming!"  
  
Sesshomaru had unconsciously loosened his grip on Ayaka and she pushed him off harshly and ran and Mai screaming:  
  
"Shut up you vile creature!"  
  
Ayaka's fist was raised and it almost connected with Mai's face but Lady Umae screamed:  
  
"Ayaka, stop this minute!"  
  
Ayaka's fist screeched to a halt barely an inch away from Mai's unflinching face.  
  
"Ayaka, I forbid you to touch her. What she said was quite rude and out of place, but you must forgive her of her evils." Said Lady Umae softly.  
  
Ayaka did not take her fist down or look away from Mai and replied:  
  
"Must you take her side Lady? It is I who cares for you as a sister, not she! It is I who defied your father to come after you, not she. And you take her side over mine!"  
  
At this point, Ayaka was crying and she shoved Mai aside and ran from the room. Lady Umae stood there with a befuddled and ashamed expression and to Sesshomaru's surprise both Mai and his father were chuckling.  
  
"Mikado...do you think she'll be alright? Do you think I was wrong in judgment?" said Lady Umae in a worried voice. "Don't worry dear. I'm sure she'll be fine. Sesshomaru, that girl is most defiantly worthy of being a wife to you!" laughed Lord Mikado.  
  
"Father, I would never think of taking a human girl to my bed, no matter how worthy she is." Said Sesshomaru almost coldly.  
  
Lord Mikado frowned at his son and with a giant sweep sent a nasty gash onto his son's chest. Lady Umae gasped but Lord Mikado swept her out of the room not even glancing at his son.  
  
'Father probably thinks I deserved that...I might have...ugh, what are you thinking Sesshomaru? Humans are nasty, horrible creatures and the whole world should be rid of them.'  
  
As Sesshomaru walked back to his room he noticed that Jaken wasn't anywhere to be seen. As he reached his room he saw Ayaka on the floor down the hall, hugging her knees. Sesshomaru could smell her tears and just snorted as his vision wavered. Ayaka looked up at him. Her eyes showed no anger or hate, but just stared at him.  
  
"You're hurt." She said.  
  
"What was your first clue human?" snarled Sesshomaru.  
  
"That is a nasty wound. How did you get it? Oh teh, it doesn't matter. Would you stop moving? It's going to get worse unless someone treats it idiot!"  
  
"I shall be fine, not that it's any of your concern." Replied Sesshomaru, hobbling into his room. Ayaka followed and shut the door. "What are you doing in here? Do you not hate me?"  
  
"Oh yes. I loathe you down to my very soul Sir Demon. But I can't stand to see someone injured and not do anything about it if I can." Replied Ayaka, locking the door. Sesshomaru punched the wall.  
  
"Get out before you regret it!"  
  
Something connected with his face, and it took him a moment to realize that Ayaka had slapped him. He stood there stunned then went over to his bed.  
  
He lay down on it and closed his eyes. It felt so good...  
  
'Perhaps, I shall take just a small nap. Yes, a bit of sleep won't hurt...'  
  
As Sesshomaru drifted into sleep, Ayaka poked him on the shoulder. Again she poked him, yet he did not stir.  
  
"Sir Demon...? Filthy pig...?" said Ayaka. Sesshomaru did not wake. "Good." Ayaka smiled. She walked over to Sesshomaru's wardrobe and looked inside.  
  
These are too fine to use as mere rags, she thought. Mine will do.  
  
And with that, Ayaka began to rip the ends of her kimono off into strips until she was sure she had enough to cover Sesshomaru's wound. She found the small water bowl Jaken had brought to Sesshomaru earlier and set it aside. She careful took off the part top of his kimono and cleaned away the blood on his chest.  
  
After that was done and the water in the bowl was very red, as well as the cloth, she began to tie the strips of her white kimono around Sesshomaru's waist. This was quite hard because she had to sit him up a bit to get the cloth around his waist. Once they were tightly wrapped around the whole wound, Ayaka wiped a bit of sweat off her forehead and put Sesshomaru into another kimono top.  
  
She lay him back down and left the room, bumping into Jaken.  
  
"Are you Sir Demon's servant?" she asked politely.  
  
"Yes, I-I am." Stuttered a nervous Jaken.  
  
"Would you look after him now? He's sleeping."  
  
"I can do that." Said a new voice.  
  
"Sir Jiro! How nice to see you!" said Jaken in a high voice.  
  
"So, Sesshomaru is sleeping then is he? And who are you?"  
  
"I am Lady Umae's servant, Ayaka. I shall be leaving now Sir." Said Ayaka, briskly walking away.  
  
"Hm. Interesting girl. Jaken?"  
  
"Yes Sir Jiro?"  
  
"Go amuse yourself. I shall look after Sesshomaru. Tell my mother and father where I am."  
  
"Lord Atsushi and Lady Naomi? Oh yes sir." Said Jaken rushing away.  
  
"Now to go wake the idiot up." Said Jiro, going into Sesshomaru's room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jiro stood over his friend who appeared to be sleeping and bent down, sighing. Using one hand he whapped Sesshomaru who woke with a start and a loud growl.  
  
"What are you doing!" snarled Sesshomaru.  
  
"So, what did you do now?" asked Jiro with a smile and narrow eyes. Sesshomaru stopped mid-growl his chest feeling quite compressed. He took off his kimono top and looked at the homemade bandages that Ayaka had made.  
  
"Ooh, so that's what you were doing with that cute human girl." Said Jiro, his eyes wide. Sesshomaru smacked Jiro over the head.  
  
"Keep that damn look off your face. Father struck me earlier. I just remember telling her to leave then fell asleep. Nothing happened!" snapped Sesshomaru.  
  
"Hm. Well that would explain why her kimono was so short and how come it's around your waist. What are you going to tell your father when he sees that? I wonder what he'll think when he sees the girl's kimono."  
  
"Well, I'm not going to tell him about it, and you aren't either." Said Sesshomaru in a threatening voice. "And if that wench does, she won't have enough cloth the fix all the injuries I'll put on her!"  
  
"Well, I see you're grumpy. Now, exactly what did you say to your father that would make him strike you?" Asked Jiro, relaxing on the floor.  
  
"He made some comment on how that wench you saw would make a worthy mate for me. Then I said I would never take a human to my bed no matter how worthy." Grumbled Sesshomaru, wincing in pain as he remembered the feel of his father's claws. This injury would take a few days to heal, unlike Ayaka's small scratches in his wrist that were already starting to disappear.  
  
"Sess, you always underestimate human women. How pitiful you are." Said Jiro shaking his head.  
  
"Oh, I'm pitiful? You'll take anyone to your bed human or not. You're disgusting." Snapped Sesshomaru in retort.  
  
"Sorry you feel that way." Said Jiro in a bored manner. "Well, I see you're in no mood to talk. I suppose you want to sleep. Well, good-bye then. I'm going off to amuse myself."  
  
Then Jiro left with a smug look on his face. Sesshomaru grumbled at the door when he left:  
  
"Going to amuse yourself with one of your families little servant girls you damn pervert."  
  
'Damn, I need to get some sleep. Normally I don't snap at Jiro so much. And that stupid little Ayaka, she'll get what's hers someday. I'll make sure of it."  
  
---------------  
  
A/N: Yay! The second chapter is done and finished. To answer a question I got in my reviews, here are the ages of the characters.  
  
Sesshomaru: 19 (human years)  
  
Lord Mikado: 29 (hy)  
  
Lady Umae: 24 (hy)  
  
Ayaka: 17 (hy)  
  
Mai: 20 (hy)  
  
Jiro: 18 (hy)  
  
Jaken: um.make something up.  
  
If you want to know the ages of anyone else, just please put it in your review. And for the readers who are a little slow,  
  
"These" mean that someone is talking and,  
  
'These' mean that someone is thinking. Sesshomaru most often or anyone else, but I thought I'd mention it.  
  
And if anyone is wondering about the names, I took them Ranma and my Newtype issue. (Newtype is a Japanese magazine translated into English. Very good!)  
  
So, that's all for now. Happy New Years! My resolution is to do my homework and not take so long updating my stories!  
  
Keep the reviews coming! 


	3. In the Rain Echoes a Sound of Horror

A Demon's Heart  
  
By YoukaiJilly  
  
Summary:  
  
A young Sesshomaru is in the plot to bring his father's new wife to their home. However when she goes missing two of her servants follow. The elder girl protests she is ever loyal to her lady and the younger also agrees. But Sesshomaru knows something is wrong but doesn't find out exactly what is the problem until too late. Can he save his family from falling apart and why can't he get the younger girl to fear him?  
  
Chapter Three: In the Rain Echoes a Sound of Horror  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
"Oh, I'm pitiful? You'll take anyone to your bed human or not. You're disgusting." Snapped Sesshomaru in retort.  
  
"Sorry you feel that way." Said Jiro in a bored manner. "Well, I see you're in no mood to talk. I suppose you want to sleep. Well, good-bye then. I'm going off to amuse myself."  
  
Then Jiro left with a smug look on his face. Sesshomaru grumbled at the door when he left:  
  
"Going to amuse yourself with one of your families little servant girls you damn pervert."  
  
'Damn, I need to get some sleep. Normally I don't snap at Jiro so much. And that stupid little Ayaka, she'll get what's hers someday. I'll make sure of it."  
  
The Story Continues...  
  
The morning after Umae arrived, Sesshomaru wasn't sure what to do with him self. His father had halted all work for the time, wanting to be with his new mate. Sesshomaru avoided them at all costs, preferring to spend his time in the library or prowling the woods restlessly. Once in a while, he let Jiro hang about with him, but the other young demon soon got bored and went in search of whatever little servant girl he was bedding at the time.  
  
Sesshomaru let Jaken wander off to do whatever servants did when not serving while he went outside the palace one afternoon, wanting to run. His legs felt cramped from just being the palace if only it was for a mere week.  
  
Sighing, Sesshomaru let his white hair fly out behind him as he ran through the wooded paths, jumping from tree to tree, working his legs. Being a demon, he did not tire as soon as humans, no where near, but after a few hours he felt a bit short of breath and stopped to rest in a very high tree overlooking a small and very crystal clear pond. The birds chirped happily and Sesshomaru sat in a bored manner, using his poisonous claws to cut the boulders around the pond in half.  
  
Then a very soft sound that caught his ears; so soft in fact, Sesshomaru had to listen very carefully to hear it. Then he realized it sounded like Ayaka and a mere minute later she did appear with a soft towel in her arms. Sesshomaru blushed, realizing what she was here to do, but instead of running off again, he stayed put, hiding himself from view.  
  
(A/N: Oooo! Never though Mr. Fluffy would be a peeping tom would you? ^_-)  
  
Her humming was louder now, and he thought, disgusting him self:  
  
'Could a human have such a NICE voice? Perhaps she's some sort of magic to make her voice sound so beautiful?'  
  
Sesshomaru watched, face growing hot as he watched as Ayaka shed her very short kimono -Sesshomaru then wondered why she hadn't gotten a new one- and slipped into the water, rubbing her shoulders. Sesshomaru heard as she took a deep breath and plunged under the water. She resurfaced a moment later, shaking her wet hair.  
  
Sesshomaru watched as she bathed but a while later, as she was about to climb out, she looked around in the spot where Sesshomaru was hiding. He was up in the tree and her eyes were on the ground, but he thought he'd been caught. Instead, he saw Ayaka take up a little whistle from her kimono and brought it to her lips.  
  
When she blew it, Sesshomaru clamped his hands over his ears, trying to block out the horrid sound that sounded through the air. He had to hold onto the tree branch with his legs, begging to the Gods for the sound to stop. Instead, Jiro burst from the bushes, hands also clamped over his ears.  
  
Ayaka looked very smug and took the whistle away from her lips. Jiro went to his knees, and looked quite guilty.  
  
"H-hello Miss Ayaka. H-how pleasant to see you here." Said Jiro, getting up. He was looking away as she got dressed. Once she was, she picked up a nice sized chunk of rock that Sesshomaru hacked into pieces earlier and slammed it over Jiro's head.  
  
"Pleasant, isn't the word I would have used you tronking pervert." Snapped Ayaka, placing the cord the whistle hung on around her neck. "Get away from me before I tell your little venture to Lady Umae."  
  
Jiro scuttled off and Sesshomaru let out an exasperated sigh, getting ready to go back to the palace to beat the crap out of Jiro for no reason. As he was about to go in that direction, a very light rain began to fall and Sesshomaru heard Ayaka curse something about the stupid weather. Then she laughed and smiled, and twirled in a circle holding her arms out. Then she went back towards the path, humming another song to herself.  
  
Sesshomaru himself was drenched and so was Ayaka but he followed her in the trees and she walked into the palace dripping water in the main hall. Sesshomaru heard the two servants there grumble about stupid humans making the palace a mess. A few minutes later Sesshomaru went in and the servants went on and on how that the rainwater would help them clean the hall.  
  
Sesshomaru grumbled and went to his room and changed into a dryer set of clothes then headed off to find his father. Locating him in the glass housed garden, he found that Lady Umae and he were talking to Ayaka and Mai. It was Lady Umae who was speaking.  
  
"Ayaka, are you very sure that you don't want another kimono? That one is so ratty and now it's all wet! You'll catch a cold if you walk around in that!"  
  
"No Lady. I'm fine, I assure you." Said Ayaka. Sesshomaru couldn't see what was going on because he was pressed against the slim beam of stone that was part of the framing near the door, wanting to hear more.  
  
"Well, if you're fine, I suppose I shouldn't worry." Said Umae.  
  
"I can though. I find it very puzzling that you won't accept any of the kimonos that were made for Lady Umae's personal servants. Mai did." Said Lord Mikado.  
  
"I...I do not care for them." Said Ayaka softly.  
  
"Why? Does that one hold any personal meaning?" questioned Mai. "I can't see how. It is but a simple night kimono. These are very soft."  
  
"No thank you. It holds no personal meaning...I...I just prefer it is all."  
  
"Would you like me to have a simpler one made?" asked Lord Mikado. "A few if you like in different colors. Would that suit you?"  
  
"Lord, I really must protest-..." Started Ayaka, but Lady Umae stopped her.  
  
"Ayaka, I've been nice about it but I must draw the line. I want you to wear the kimonos made for you and this one put away. Understood?"  
  
"Yes Lady." Said Ayaka.  
  
"Now, go upstairs and take a warm bath so you won't catch any ill winds. The last thing I want is you getting sick. I shall explain your role in the mating ceremony when I come up to the room."  
  
'Ah, so that's what they were speaking of.' Thought Sesshomaru. 'No doubt the human had asked the wench to be her attendant.'  
  
He heard the three women leave and once he was sure they were gone, Sesshomaru entered the glass house and looked at his father.  
  
"Hello Sesshomaru. Enjoy the conversation?" asked Lord Mikado.  
  
"Must I really answer? So, the girl is going to be the hu- your lady's attendant?"  
  
"Yes. And you are to be mine."  
  
"F-father! Do you realize what your asking!?" said Sesshomaru in a shocked voice.  
  
"Yes, and it's because of that, I'm asking YOU." Said Lord Mikado.  
  
"I think I should be able to decided whether I want to be part of this or not!" protested Sesshomaru. "I'm the heir to the Western Lands!"  
  
"And I am the father and lord. So, you are going to be my attendant, and make the promise and that's all there is to it." Said Lord Mikado, leaving the same way his soon-to-be-mate and her handmaidens had left.  
  
Sesshomaru stormed back to his room, and smashed poor Jaken behind the door as he opened it. Paying no attention to the wailing toad demon, he sat on his futon and growled angrily.  
  
'Damn wench! Damn humans! Damn, damn, damn! I hate them all!' he thought. Feeling restless, Sesshomaru wasn't able to stay put in his spacious room.  
  
"JAKEN!" he barked at the poor imp who was rubbing his obese nose.  
  
"Y-yes Me Lord?" asked the meek Jaken.  
  
"I'm going for a run. Go amuse yourself and you best be here when I return." Said Sesshomaru, slamming the door as he left. He ran through the halls, avoiding servants and furniture and made his way outside. The rain had stopped now, and the grounds and forests were blanketed with the fresh smell of rain.  
  
Taking in a large breath, Sesshomaru ran. He ran through the woods, over streams and jumped from tree to tree. He ran on the outskirts of the villages, killing a few livestock here and there as he went.  
  
'I'll make the humans worry; I'll make them scared! They deserve to be! Plaguing a world that aught to be inhabited only by demons!' thought Sesshomaru as his poison cut into a calf.  
  
He ran some more, cutting away trees, destroying part of paths lain down by humans and finally stopped in the tallest tree near the palace. Sighing heavily and feeling a tad better, he heard Jiro speaking to some servant girl, trying to woe her.  
  
'The cretin must have gotten tired of the last girl already.' Thought Sesshomaru, jumping lower in the tree to see Jiro. His eyes widened as he saw it Ayaka that Jiro was trying to sweet talk.  
  
"I told you no you filthy pig!" shouted Ayaka.  
  
Jiro was smiling widely, and said, "Oh why not sweet goddess? Must I pine after you until my heart breaks? Why do you refuse me?"  
  
Sesshomaru just about gagged, always disgusted his friend would even THINK of taking the human wench to bed.  
  
'And you didn't think it obvious? He was peeping on her...' Thought Sesshomaru.  
  
'So were you...' Added a nasty little voice in the back of his mind.  
  
Ignoring it, he went back to listening to Ayaka's reply.  
  
"Stop it! I am NOT, repeat, am NOT going to bed with a DEMON!" shouted Ayaka, sending a few birds squawking and flying into the air.  
  
"Why o temptress?" retorted Jiro, not looking fazed in the least.  
  
"BECAUSE!" yelled Ayaka. "They are disgusting, immoral and the only thing that occupies their minds are lust and killing humans!"  
  
"What of Lord Mikado?"  
  
"Wha-I..." Stuttered Ayaka.  
  
'Jiro, one, Ayaka, zero.' Thought Sesshomaru.  
  
"M-most are that way..." Said Ayaka, turning her back to Jiro. "Now leave me alone. I don't want anything to do with you, you ass of a demon."  
  
Then she started to walk back up the path, pulling her new gray kimono up at the end so she could walk better. But she barely made two steps when Sesshomaru saw Jiro flash across the large distance between them and pin Ayaka to the path, sending mud onto both of them.  
  
"No one has refused me, and you are not about to break my record little flower." Spat Jiro, sitting on Ayaka's legs. He had her arms pinned stretched out and held them by her wrists.  
  
"Like I said, the only thing on your minds are lust and killing." Spat Ayaka.  
  
"Now is not the time for talking, sweet thing. Now, hush." Said Jiro, kissing her. Sesshomaru saw Ayaka stiffen and rolled his eyes. There was no way she was going to escape Jiro. No one had before, and they had been female demons in the palace. Ayaka was a mere human.  
  
Jiro sat up, still sitting on her legs. He began to remove his kimono top, and Ayaka grabbed at a leather cord around her neck and put the whistle to her lips. Before Jiro could stop her, she blew. The same horrid sound that had filled the air before now rippled through both Jiro and Sesshomaru.  
  
Not able to hold on this time, Sesshomaru fell straight from his place on the tree and onto Jiro.  
  
"Stop you damn girl!" he growled.  
  
"And let the pervert rape me! In your dreams demon!" shouted Ayaka, blowing the whistle again.  
  
Sesshomaru's head reeled as he threw Ayaka over his shoulder and sped off towards the palace. Sesshomaru smelt Jiro following them and Ayaka blew her little whistle over and over. Sesshomaru's sharp sight began to blur and he dug his fingers into Ayaka's skin.  
  
"Where do you think your hands are digging into!" shouted Ayaka, smacking him over the head.  
  
Sesshomaru glanced over at Ayaka and noticed the...PLACES where his hands were. Yelping, he dropped Ayaka and shook his hands as though trying to shake off germs.  
  
"EUGH! I touched a human girl in the worst places possible!" he yelled, rubbing his hands on a leaf he plucked from a tree.  
  
"Would you stop that damn it! I am NOT plagued!" shouted Ayaka.  
  
"Sesshomaru!"  
  
"Go away Jiro! You've caused enough problems!"  
  
"Oh, didn't know you liked little human girls." Taunted Jiro, scooting closer to Ayaka who went in the opposite direction.  
  
"I DON'T!" snapped Sesshomaru, kicking Jiro in the face. "I just find it repulsing you would even think of raping a human girl!"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Insufferable human!"  
  
"Stupid mutt!"  
  
"Lazy wench!"  
  
"Disgusting slime!"  
  
"I just HATE to interrupt this intelligent conversation, but are you three quite finished?" asked Lord Atsushi.  
  
"Father. Hello!" said Jiro nervously.  
  
'NOW he gets scared.' Thought Sesshomaru.  
  
"What do you want Lord Atsushi?" asked Sesshomaru with a flare of annoyance.  
  
"Watch your tone Sesshomaru. I do want to know why Miss Ayaka is screaming and why all the dog demons up at the palace are suffering from mild headaches that all came at the same time?"  
  
"That," said Ayaka softly. "Is my fault. Lady Umae gave it to me so I could protect myself from...from..."  
  
"From whom?'  
  
"Lord Jiro and Lord Sesshomaru. Or any other dog demon that might harm Mai or me. She has one as well."  
  
"I see." Said Lord Atsushi, staring at the tiny whistle Ayaka held in her fingers. "Lady Umae and Lord Mikado want you all back at the palace. Jiro, I shall deal with you after the mating ceremony."  
  
"Yes Father." Said Jiro in shame.  
  
"Let's go then." Retorted Lord Atsushi, taking Ayaka into his strong arms. She stuck her tongue out at Sesshomaru as she clung to the lord, and Sesshomaru -on a childish impulse- wanted to do the same. The group of four went quickly back to the palace.  
  
---------------  
  
Author's Note:  
  
I am so very, very, very sorry it took me so long to update! I have had tests and projects this past few weeks and I had a midterm or two this week. I know, as a freshman it's not as bad as what upper classmen have to do, but let's just say I haven't been good at homework. ^_^  
  
And, in reply to an anonymous review, I am not revealing any extra information about the story such as pairings! This version is a bit different from my original, so I have a bit of thinking to do, but I promise that things aren't always what they seem.  
  
If you guys noticed at all, in this chapter, Sesshomaru called Ayaka by her first name. If you can't remember where it was, go reread the chapter and find it. I'll give you a hint if you can't, he's thinking and not really speaking.  
  
I decided that I will try to update every Friday or so. If I'm late, it might be every other week. Sorry for ranting for so long! I hope you take the time to read this!  
  
And if you guys want to make me really happy, review lots and lots! And, if you guys are really nice and tell me who your favorite characters are, I'll throw in bonus information at the end of some chapters! But that's only if you REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!  
  
Bye all! ^_^  
  
PS. Please look out for new stories coming soon! First chapters anyway... 


	4. I Am Bound to You!

A Demon's Heart  
  
By YoukaiJilly  
  
Summary:  
  
A young Sesshomaru is in the plot to bring his father's new wife to their home. However when she goes missing two of her servants follow. The elder girl protests she is ever loyal to her lady and the younger also agrees. But Sesshomaru knows something is wrong but doesn't find out exactly what is the problem until too late. Can he save his family from falling apart and why can't he get the younger girl to fear him?  
  
Chapter Four: I Am Bound to You!  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
"Lord Jiro and Lord Sesshomaru. Or any other dog demon that might harm Mai or me. She has one as well."  
  
"I see." Said Lord Atsushi, staring at the tiny whistle Ayaka held in her fingers. "Lady Umae and Lord Mikado want you all back at the palace. Jiro, I shall deal with you after the mating ceremony."  
  
"Yes Father." Said Jiro in shame.  
  
"Let's go then." Retorted Lord Atsushi, taking Ayaka into his strong arms. She stuck her tongue out at Sesshomaru as she clung to the lord, and Sesshomaru -on a childish impulse- wanted to do the same. The group of four went quickly back to the palace.  
  
The Story Continues...  
  
Sesshomaru waited in his room for his father to summon him. The lord and his soon-to-be lady where undergoing the demonic purification rituals.  
  
'Just a long dumb bath where they chant and put smelly oils over you.' Thought Sesshomaru. He remembered this part from when he used to ask his own mother about the rituals. She had blushed and cooed as she talked about it.  
  
'Then those stupid humans decided to try and diminish our control and killed Mother to weaken Father's heart. Stupid Northern demons, becoming the allies to humans.' Thought Sesshomaru as he went to open the door to the small knock.  
  
Ayaka stood there, looking very, very displeased to being there and snapped:  
  
"You're Father wanted me to come get you. To go to the garden."  
  
"Did your human lady tell you the promise we had to make?"  
  
"Yes, she did." Snarled Ayaka, turning and began to walk down the hall. Sesshomaru followed her. There was a small silence then he asked:  
  
"Will you make the promise?"  
  
"I will do anything if it makes Lady Umae happy, and if that means I must make a promise to a demon so she marry her lord, I will do so. Are you not willing to do the same for you father?"  
  
"That is none of your business!" growled Sesshomaru, storming ahead of her. He made it to the garden in a foul mood and went to stand beside his father who was dressed in the traditional mating attire. Lord Mikado shot his son a warning look and Sesshomaru wiped all emotion from his face.  
  
A few close and personal friends were there as witnesses to the mating ceremony and the eldest demon monk was to conduct the ceremony. Lady Umae walked down the small stone path in the garden followed by Ayaka. Both were dressed in white and Ayaka carried a white cloth under her arm.  
  
As Lady Umae stood beside Mikado, the old demon began to chant the spell that would bind Umae and Mikado together. It lasted a good five minutes and the old demon turned to Lord Mikado and spoke in his old withered voice:  
  
"Lord, are you ready to accept this lady as your mate? Will you vow to protect her and love her?"  
  
"I shall, I vow forever." Replied Lord Mikado.  
  
"Lady, are you ready to accept this lord as your mate? Will you vow to protect him and love him?  
  
"I shall, I vow forever." Said Lady Umae softly.  
  
"Lady, please vow in your actions." Said the old demon.  
  
Lady Umae looked nervous but Lord Mikado smiled and she bent over and placed her teeth on Lord Mikado's neck. As she bit into his skin, a small white light shone and Lord Mikado made no sign of pain. Lady Umae pulled away and Ayaka gave her a cup of wine to wash the blood down. The demon monk turned to Lord Mikado.  
  
"Lord, please vow in your actions." He said.  
  
At this, Ayaka handed the cloth she was carrying to Lord Mikado who held it to Lady Umae's mouth. She opened and clamped her teeth down, and gripped Lord Mikado's sleeves. Digging her fingers into the cloth, Lord Mikado gently bit down into her skin and everyone in the garden could hear Umae's muffled shriek.  
  
He pulled away and Ayaka steadied her lady and Sesshomaru handed a glass of wine to his father. Taking the contents in one gulp, Lord Mikado took Lady Umae in his arms and watched as the two medium holes in her neck began to heal. She stood and faced him with no sign she had been in pain a few moments before.  
  
"My lord, my lady are you ready to continue?" asked the demon monk.  
  
"Yes, we are." Said Lord Mikado. He side glanced at Sesshomaru who knew what was going to be asked next and who felt his stomach twist in a knot.  
  
"My lord Sesshomaru, will you please step forward?"  
  
He did.  
  
"My lady Ayaka, will you please step forward?"  
  
'Like that skinny wench could be called a lady.' Thought Sesshomaru as Ayaka stepped in front of him.  
  
"Ayaka, as the one closest to Lady Umae's heart, do you vow to be bound to the closest one of her lord's heart, Lord Sesshomaru?"  
  
"I do so vow." Said Ayaka.  
  
Sesshomaru stared at her.  
  
'She...she didn't hesitate! That little wench said as though she meant it with all of her heart!' thought Sesshomaru as the demon monk turned to him.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru, as the one closest to Lord Mikado's heart, do you vow to be bound to the closest one of his lady's heart, Ayaka?"  
  
Sesshomaru stared at the girl in front of him, smelling her scents of hate mixed with her desire to please her lady and sorrow.  
  
'How could this weakling human have more guile then I? How can she go up against demons even though she knows she has no power and could never win? Shall I back down and be weaker than a HUMAN?'  
  
"I DO so vow." Said Sesshomaru meaning every word.  
  
There was a small hushed silence, and Sesshomaru could feel the shock radiating off everyone in the garden.  
  
"Then, may your binds be bound and safely secure, a month and a day, forever and more." Said the demon monk, sealing the magic spells placed on the group. Then, if a small shimmer, he was gone and the rest of the demons in the garden came forward to congratulate Lord Mikado and Lady Umae.  
  
In the midst of it all, Ayaka and Sesshomaru stood still facing each other. Sesshomaru stared at her, expecting to see the same hate as always. It was there, but...something else had joined it. Dare Sesshomaru think it was, respect?  
  
"Well, Lord Sesshomaru. I didn't think you had it in you." Said Ayaka, folding her arms. "I was sure you would refuse."  
  
"Don't get the wrong impression Ayaka. I did not do it for anyone but instead for the sake of not embarrassing my father. Like * I * would ever vow to be bound to a human willingly."  
  
The respect Ayaka had in her eyes immediately went back to anger and hate and she growled at him:  
  
"Uh! I don't know how I could think it was even POSSIBLE for a demon like you to think of anything else but honor and embarrassment! You are dented! Seriously!"  
  
Then she rushed to Lady Umae's side and whispered something along the lines of, "May I leave?" Rushing off inside, Jiro appeared beside Sesshomaru.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked sharply.  
  
"Do you know of a good place to escape my father?"  
  
"Aw, are you scared?" teased Sesshomaru with a small chuckle. If anyone could scare Jiro, it was his father.  
  
"Well, of course! He'll murder me twice if he gets the chance with her being bound to you now and all! If she ever does look my way again, I have to ask YOUR permission before I do anything!"  
  
"Annoying isn't it?" said a new voice.  
  
"Oh hello Lord Gita." Said Sesshomaru, turning to face the tiger demon. The lovely Mai was latched onto his arm.  
  
"What is annoying Lord Gita?" asked Jiro.  
  
"Being bound to a human. I do feel sorry for you lad. Most humans are so disgustingly simple minded. Of course, I would not want your father to hear me. After all, he might slash me open. Then again, I don't have any human girl to bandage my wounds for me with her kimono." Laughed Lord Gita.  
  
"How do you know of this?" hissed Sesshomaru, narrowing his eyes. His gaze turned to Mai who simply smiled. "And if humans are so simple minded, why do you keep the company of one?"  
  
"I said most, boy. Most. And dearest Mai is not one of them. She has very, unique talents if I may say so. Even a demon such as I would enjoy these talents." Said Lord Gita, wrapping a furry arm around Mai.  
  
"And it is such a pleasure to be approved of." Said Mai in a sweet voice.  
  
"Well, I'm off then. Good-day Lord Atsushi." Said Lord Gita, turning away to talk with Sesshomaru's father and his new lady.  
  
"Hello Father!" said Jiro in a mock innocent voice. "Well, I'm quite tired so I think I'll take a quick nap!"  
  
"Hold your ground Jiro." Said Lord Atsushi. "I'm afraid both you and Sesshomaru are going to come with me. We have some matters to sort out."  
  
Both demons followed the dog lord back into the palace, one shamefaced and one furiously annoyed at being draggled along. They followed him to his private rooms and Lord Atsushi turned to look at his son.  
  
"So," he simply said.  
  
"Well, you see Father..." Started Jiro.  
  
"Your lust got the better of you I suppose? You could not control yourself for she was so beautiful? I have heard all of your excuses Jiro. You best tell me the truth now. I have far too many young ladies carrying for your children." Said Lord Atsushi sternly.  
  
"Yes, Father." Said Jiro. "I...I do not like being turned away."  
  
"Hmph. That sounds very like you. I think you might want to start thinking more with your head, and not your privates Jiro. Attacking the girl that is close to Lord Mikado's lady and the one who is bound to Sesshomaru? Such poor behavior. I am partly ashamed of you. To think I raised such a son. This might be serious enough to inform your mother."  
  
"M-mother? You aren't serious!" proclaimed Jiro in shock.  
  
"Oh yes, your Mother. Do I not recall her threatening to have your groins removed if you attacked another poor girl?" said Lord Atsushi, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Erh, I sort of remember something along those lines." Said Jiro.  
  
"I'll decide that later. Sesshomaru, perhaps you are wondering why I called you along for this?"  
  
"Of course." Said Sesshomaru dryly. "I fail to see what this situation has to do with me."  
  
" You are bound to Miss Ayaka and I want you to act kindly to her. Do you know nothing of her history?"  
  
"I suspect that my mother is the one that killed hers." Replied Sesshomaru.  
  
"You are correct in that assumption. But do you know why she despises demons?"  
  
"Because of her mother's death?"  
  
"Not just that. Her whole family was slaughtered by demons. Western ones I think. Her mother was the only one left. Yet she was also killed, leaving a young Ayaka to fend for herself. You, looking so much like your mother Sesshomaru reminded her suppressed memories. I suggest that you act as nice as you possibly can to change her opinion."  
  
"Why would I want to do that?" grumbled Sesshomaru.  
  
"Don't be a moron." Snapped Jiro. "If she keeps reporting to Lady Umae, then eventually Lady Umae will talk to your father. And I doubt that even the most skilled healer won't be able to put you back together."  
  
"Stupid wench." Said Sesshomaru.  
  
"Like I said before, you underestimate clever human women." Chuckled Jiro.  
  
"Why are you laughing?" asked Lord Atsushi. "You're punishment is still in order. Sesshomaru, you may leave."  
  
Sesshomaru left shutting the door with a small click and leaned against it, thinking deeply.  
  
'If, if what Lord Atsushi said is true...then I would be in danger if I act poorly to her.'  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru?"  
  
"What do you want human?"  
  
"I, I came to apologize about what I said." Said Ayaka, leaning against the wall opposite him. "It was wrong for me to say it."  
  
Sesshomaru gawked at her.  
  
"Your father told me about your mother. Even if you are a disgusting demon, even demons have hearts and...I am sorry."  
  
Both were silent for a very long time and Sesshomaru started to walk down the hall and he said:  
  
"Even if you are a lowly human, you have a heart and I know the pain of loosing a mother. I also apologize."  
  
Then he left and returned to his room feeling as though he swallowed a mouthful of hot coals.  
  
"At least the ceremony was near sundown. I could use a goodnight sleep." Said Sesshomaru, changing into a sleeping kimono and sat down on his futon. "Jaken! You may sleep now!"  
  
"Yes my lord!" said Jaken eagerly, blowing out the lanterns that lit the room.  
  
'Humans...' Thought Sesshomaru as he closed his eyes.  
  
---------------  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Here you are! Chapter four in full glory! I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far but I wouldn't know because...  
  
...YOU DON'T REVIEW!  
  
So, if you would review, that would be really, really nice.  
  
Why? Why review you ask?  
  
Because, my twin sister, Harry Potter fan fiction author, Lady of Tears has more reviews than I do and she has less chapters! Plus it's her first fan fiction ever and she has over THIRTY reviews! Do you all hate this story that much? Please, spread the word around!  
  
I beg of you!  
  
PS, I will be uploading the first chapters of a Miroku fan fic called "My Wandering Hand" and a Shippo fan fic called "I Am the Son of Koga: Shippo Is My Name! (Revised)" very soon.  
  
Please keep an eye out for them.  
  
(Push the button...you know you want to...it is calling to you..the button...the precious...) 


	5. When Someone Doesn't Care

A Demon's Heart  
  
By YoukaiJilly  
  
Summary:  
  
A young Sesshomaru is in the plot to bring his father's new wife to their home. However when she goes missing two of her servants follow. The elder girl protests she is ever loyal to her lady and the younger also agrees. But Sesshomaru knows something is wrong but doesn't find out exactly what is the problem until too late. Can he save his family from falling apart and why can't he get the younger girl to fear him?  
  
Chapter Five: When Someone Doesn't Care  
  
Last Chapter: "Your father told me about your mother. Even if you are a disgusting demon, even demons have hearts and...I am sorry."  
  
Both were silent for a very long time and Sesshomaru started to walk down the hall and he said:  
  
"Even if you are a lowly human, you have a heart and I know the pain of loosing a mother. I also apologize."  
  
Then he left and returned to his room feeling as though he swallowed a mouthful of hot coals.  
  
"At least the ceremony was near sundown. I could use a goodnight sleep." Said Sesshomaru, changing into a sleeping kimono and sat down on his futon. "Jaken! You may sleep now!"  
  
"Yes my lord!" said Jaken eagerly, blowing out the lanterns that lit the room.  
  
'Humans...' Thought Sesshomaru as he closed his eyes.  
  
The Story Continues...  
  
The next day Sesshomaru sat in his favorite tree outside the palace and watched as the sun came up. Being a demon, he didn't need much sleep. Pushing a few strands of silver hair from his face, he recalled what happened the ay before.  
  
'Ugh, how do I let these things happen to me?' he thought.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru!"  
  
"What do you want NOW human?" snapped Sesshomaru, looking down at Ayaka.  
  
"May I speak with you please?" she asked, calling up to him.  
  
"Fine, fine." Retorted Sesshomaru, jumping from the tree. When he did so, he saw that Ayaka was not alone. A young man stood next to her. Sesshomaru caught the scent that he was a human with a mere 1/8th of demon blood in him. "What is so important that you have interrupt my thinking?"  
  
"Be nice." Snapped Ayaka. "I merely want to ask you a question. I wanted to ask Lord Mikado, but he said I must come to you. Because of the bond and such."  
  
"What is you pathetic question?"  
  
"This is Keiishi. He asked to court me. Lord Mikado said that you must approve." Replied Ayaka, glancing sideways at her companion and blushing.  
  
Sesshomaru sighed heavily and waved a clawed hand. "Do as you wish. It doesn't matter to me. Will you leave me alone now Ayaka?"  
  
"Excuse ME for following DEMON rules." Snapped Ayaka. "We can leave now Keiishi."  
  
"Good-day, Lord Sesshomaru." Said Keiishi, bowing slightly and following Ayaka. Catching up to her, he took her hand and they laced their fingers together, walking back to the palace.  
  
Jumping back into his tree, Sesshomaru sat, steaming.  
  
'Court a man with 1/8th demon blood? Does she not hate that 1/8th? Ugh! Why do you even care Sesshomaru! It matters not what she does! Just approve every moronic request and she'll leave you alone.'  
  
Sesshomaru lent back on the trunk. Growling at this mere thought, he continued his line of thinking:  
  
'But why do you CARE she is courting someone? It SHOULD NOT matter. It does NOT matter. I will think of her no more!'  
  
With that, he leapt from the tree and growled, digging his claws and poison into the bark, cutting the tree away. After it crashed with a deafening "whud," he stared at it and shouted:  
  
"Now look what she made me do!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ayaka, will you take these down to the washing rooms if you wouldn't mind?" asked Mai, shoving an armload of blankets and kimonos into Ayaka's arms.  
  
"Didn't Lady Umae tell you to take them down?" asked Ayaka, grabbing onto them tighter.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry, but I do have previous engagements." Said Mai with a smile, walking in the opposite direction.  
  
"Fine, I'll go. But you owe me." Grumbled Ayaka, heading towards the lowest floor in the back.  
  
Walking down the hallway, avoiding other servants and other demons throughout the halls and nearly tripped over the trailing hem of the cloth. She bumped into a trio of servant demons of Lord Gita as she almost reached the washing rooms and that sent her bundle to the ground.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" cried Ayaka, bending quickly to recapture the blankets and kimonos. "Let me get out of your way."  
  
"Seems you're doing a lot of this aren't you human?" snapped the first of the two male demons.  
  
"Why don't you go back to your little human lady?" laughed the second male.  
  
"We don't want your kind here! You're an embarrassment to our lord!" growled the female.  
  
"I said I was sorry. I am trying to get out of your way and leave you be."  
  
"Just your PRESENCE is driving us mad human! I hate smelling your stink as I pass through the halls!"  
  
"What of Mai? Her scent is here just as much as mine! Perhaps more so!" retorted Ayaka.  
  
"We allow certain exceptions." Snapped the second male.  
  
"It's a shame that your launderings are so pale. They're about to be stained." Smiled the female demon, showing her claws to Ayaka.  
  
"Now, now pets. You wouldn't want to be upsetting Lord Mikado would you?"  
  
"L-lord Jiro! You defend this human!" asked the first male demon.  
  
"In fact, yes I do. Unless you would like to be reported to Lord Mikado or Lord Sesshomaru, I suggest you leave Miss Ayaka alone." Said Jiro, stepping beside her.  
  
"Yes Lord." Muttered the group continuing on their errands.  
  
"Here." Said Jiro after they left, handing Ayaka her things.  
  
"Thank you." She said. Then she stared at her.  
  
"What?" asked Jiro.  
  
"You might not be as perverted as I thought. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to give these to the washing room and meet a friend of mine."  
  
"A friend? A male friend?" prompted Jiro.  
  
"I don't see how it's any of you're business, but yes. His name's Keiishi."  
  
"A human?"  
  
"No, demon. Sort of, one eighth anyway. Now will you please leave me alone? My life is none of your concern." Snapped Ayaka.  
  
"Well, if you see it that way then. Have you asked Sesshomaru of this?"  
  
"Yes!" Ayaka said in a very annoyed tone. "He approved."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"YES! Go away now!" growled Ayaka, walking off without so much as a second glance.  
  
'That brat Sesshomaru might not care,' thought Jiro heading towards his room. 'But I certainly do. I shall have to find this Keiishi, and see him myself.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Keiishi, I'm here!" called Ayaka. She ran over and hugged him tightly.  
  
"I was getting worried you wouldn't come." Replied Keiishi. He kissed her cheek and she looked him square in the eye.  
  
"You take that thought out of your head this moment! Mai was running off to meet Lord Gita and saddled me with her chore of running Lady Umae's washings down to the laundering room."  
  
The two started to walk down the small path that led to the lake outside of Lord Mikado's palace. Keiishi lived in the village not so far away from the palace made up of half demons and less.  
  
Sesshomaru watched through the trees as they talked. They sat on the beach, talking more. Although Sesshomaru could hear their conversation he chose to tune it out. He watched as the two ran in and away from the waves and as they talked some more. Sesshomaru was starting to get annoyed.  
  
'Is the only thing they do TALK?' he thought. 'Even the most sheltered of demons would take this time to their advantage!'  
  
Sesshomaru's thoughts seemed to be on target because a few moments after he thought this, Keiishi and Ayaka began to kiss.  
  
'It's about time. Well, I guess there is nothing more to see here.' He thought, getting ready to depart. Suddenly Ayaka screamed and Sesshomaru quickly turned his attention back to the two. He growled.  
  
'Jiro...what are you doing you stupid ass!' he thought. He turned his ears to listen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing!" yelled Ayaka, standing.  
  
"I came to see what you were doing. Is that wrong?" asked Jiro, in a mock innocent tone. "This must be Keiishi."  
  
Keiishi was also standing and Jiro could smell fear radiating off him.  
  
'Good,' he thought. 'No man is worthy of her if they back down when she does not. Stupid boy.'  
  
"Good-day Lord. Is there something we may help you with?" asked Keiishi, his voice strong and unwavering.  
  
'Well, well. The boy has a spine after all.' Thought Jiro.  
  
"Not really. I thought a quick jaunt down here would be a good way to get out of that stuff palace. I noticed you two and thought I'd pop over to see what you were up to. Did I interrupt anything?"  
  
"Yes, yes you did. Now kindly go away." Snapped Ayaka, taking Keiishi's hand and pulling him away. Jiro stepped in front of her.  
  
"That's not very nice now is it? Can't you manage to do that? To be nice?" asked Jiro sweetly.  
  
"Not when it's you." Replied Ayaka, still walking away from Jiro. "Don't I get enough of you at the palace? This is my private time with Keiishi. Now, be gone."  
  
"Hold on. I would like to speak with your man if that's alright."  
  
"What for?" asked Ayaka, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"It's alright Ayaka. I'll be fine. I'm sure you'd be capable of doing some damage to him if he tried anything wrong. I'll be back in a minute all right?"  
  
"Do as you wish. I'll be waiting here. You do anything Lord Jiro and I'll kill you." Said Ayaka, sitting down once again in the sand. As Jiro and Keiishi went off to talk, Sesshomaru came down from his hiding place. He appeared next to Ayaka.  
  
"Another one. Can't you leave me alone?"  
  
"Do you trust him?"  
  
"Jiro? I don't think he'd be stupid enough to hurt Keiishi."  
  
"You do not know Jiro the way I do. He is very stupid." Said Sesshomaru sitting next to her.  
  
"Do you think he'll be alright then?" asked Ayaka, a hint of worry escaping into her voice.  
  
"It depends on Jiro's mood."  
  
"Sesshomaru?" asked Ayaka, turning to him. "Will you please, PLEASE go make sure that Keiishi is alright?"  
  
"W-wha-?"  
  
"Please?" begged Ayaka.  
  
"Fine. Stay here." He grumbled.  
  
'That stupid boy! That stupid boy! Claiming her heart so easily!' thought Sesshomaru, following Jiro and Keiishi's scents. 'How can anyone fall in love so quickly?'  
  
Sesshomaru found the two easily enough and placed himself into a high branch, and made sure Jiro could smell him.  
  
"How long ago did you say?"  
  
"When Ayaka first came here. She would take walks to our village. We found a common bound I suppose." Keiishi was saying. He sounded like a lovesick puppy and was smiling.  
  
"Oh. Interesting." Said Jiro.  
  
"May I ask you something Lord, Jiro was it?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why did you want to question me? Do you not trust me with Ayaka? I would never do anything to hurt her." Said Keiishi.  
  
"Oh I know that. If you had you would be dead. It's just for....personal reference."  
  
"I will not press the matter. May I go now Lord?"  
  
"Yes. Treat her well. Or else." Said Jiro turning away.  
  
Sesshomaru stayed in the tree until Keiishi departed and when he did he jumped down next to Jiro.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"It is none of your concern. You approved and since you obviously don't care about what kind of relationship the girl has with him, I shall have to handle it myself." Replied Jiro.  
  
"Listen to me Jiro," said Sesshomaru. "If you do one thing to interfere, I'll order you not to. "  
  
"You can't do that. You may Lord Mikado's son, but that does not mean you may order around other lord's sons."  
  
"That's not what I mean. Do you not remember what that bounding spell can do?" said Sesshomaru. "If I say you may not go near her, then the spell will make sure you can't."  
  
"You wouldn't." said Jiro  
  
"Why don't I say it right now?" said Sesshomaru said with a smile.  
  
"Fine. I'll leave her alone. You'll get what's coming to you." Said Jiro running off towards the palace.  
  
'I don't like what that ass is planning. He's planning something all right. I'll put a stop to it.' Thought Sesshomaru as he growled.  
  
---------------  
  
Author's Note:  
  
How's that for chapter five? ^_^ I hope you all like it so. I think I'm portraying the characters well.  
  
Review please! I really want some reviews!  
  
The button calls to you, it does!  
  
Thought this note was going to be long didn't you! ^_^ 


	6. Showing A Bit of Feeling

A Demon's Heart  
  
By YoukaiJilly  
  
Summary:  
  
A young Sesshomaru is in the plot to bring his father's new wife to their home. However when she goes missing two of her servants follow. The elder girl protests she is ever loyal to her lady and the younger also agrees. But Sesshomaru knows something is wrong but doesn't find out exactly what is the problem until too late. Can he save his family from falling apart and why can't he get the younger girl to fear him?  
  
Chapter Six: Showing A Bit of Feeling  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
"That's not what I mean. Do you not remember what that bounding spell can do?" said Sesshomaru. "If I say you may not go near her, then the spell will make sure you can't."  
  
"You wouldn't." said Jiro  
  
"Why don't I say it right now?" said Sesshomaru said with a smile.  
  
"Fine. I'll leave her alone. You'll get what's coming to you." Said Jiro running off towards the palace.  
  
'I don't like what that ass is planning. He's planning something all right. I'll put a stop to it.' Thought Sesshomaru as he growled.  
  
The Story Continues.......  
  
"Sesshomaru will you come here a moment?" asked Lord Mikado, looking out of his study door at his son.  
  
"What is it Father?"  
  
"I would like your advice on something."  
  
"Does it involve Lady Umae?" asked Sesshomaru with narrow eyes.  
  
"Perhaps. Come in and see for yourself." Said Lord Mikado with a tiny smile.  
  
Sighing heavily, Sesshomaru walked into his father's study and sat down to face him. "What is this something you would like advice on?" he asked.  
  
"Tell me, which do you like better?" asked Lord Mikado, holding up two kimonos. One was a light blue with white lilies embroidered into it and the other was a dark green with light green reeds stitched into it.  
  
Sesshomaru let out a groan. His father had been asking his opinion on so many things for Lady Umae that Sesshomaru was afraid every time his father called his name. "This is for Lady Umae I gather?" he questioned.  
  
"Of course. Who else would it be for?" asked Lord Mikado. "Now, which one?"  
  
"Why do you not just tell me it's for Lady Umae so I may say no before you sucker me in?"  
  
"Because, it's much more fun. Lighten up Sess. Having some fun wouldn't kill you. Now, answer my question."  
  
"The blue one." Grumbled Sesshomaru. "May I leave now?"  
  
"In a moment. Ayaka, Mai, could you come in here please?"  
  
"A-ayaka?" stammered Sesshomaru as he heard the door click.  
  
"Oh, must we do this Lord Mikado? It's embarrassing......." Whined Ayaka.  
  
"Hush, we get to keep them don't we?"  
  
"You are so self-concerned it makes me sick Mai!" retorted Ayaka. Both girls stepped next to Lord Mikado and Sesshomaru's jaw nearly dropped to the floor. Both were dressed in light blue kimonos, identical to the one Sesshomaru picked. The only difference was, was that Mai's kimono had roses and Ayaka's kimono had lilies.  
  
"Father......." Started Sesshomaru.  
  
"Hear me out Sess. Which one goes better? It is to be a present to Umae. I wanted Mai and Ayaka to have the same ones."  
  
"Then why didn't you pick the one that was the SAME?" asked Sesshomaru, trying to tear his eyes away from the girls.  
  
The outline of Mai's breasts were very noticeable through the kimono and her hair had been done up as well. She was very gorgeous and Sesshomaru suddenly realized why the perverted Lord Gita liked to have her in company.  
  
Ayaka on the other hand, her bosom was not as showing as Mai's, but it was still pleasing for a male to look on her. Her long black hair was hanging loosely in contrast to Mai's done up hair, but she wore an annoyed and blushing expression.  
  
"Well, which one do you like?"  
  
"Well, I.......uh.......I-I suppose that......."  
  
"You don't have to blather like a moron. We already know you are one." Said Ayaka, gazing at him.  
  
Sesshomaru was about to say he preferred Mai's and make a nasty comment about Ayaka's figure when he realized that she said it without any kind of distaste at all. Not a single hint of hate or anger.  
  
"I prefer Ayaka's. Yes, hers. That is the one that should go with Lady Umae's." said Sesshomaru.  
  
"Thank you Sess. You may leave now." Said Lord Mikado. "Mai, please go tell the seamstress to make another of these." He pointed to Ayaka. She blushed for an unknown reason and lowered her head. Sesshomaru left, his heart hammering in his chest.  
  
'Human women, gaining my attention? How is that possible? It is NOT possible!' thought Sesshomaru.  
  
"So my boy, enjoying the view?" asked Lord Gita.  
  
"I......."  
  
"Tell me, which do you prefer? The temptress Mai, or the budding flower that is Ayaka?"  
  
"Neither. I have no interest in human women." Replied Sesshomaru a bit too quickly. Lord Gita chuckled.  
  
"Do as you wish. Mai has her certain talents, I'll grant her that. But one could never be sure if she was yours alone in bed. I think I shall have to test this budding flower. She needs someone to show her how to handle herself with that near human boy of hers. Would you like to ask her? Oh, silly me. You detest humans. No wonder you were drooling. I shall have to ask her myself then."  
  
Sesshomaru growled and slammed his hand onto Lord Gita's throat, pushing him up against the wall. The stone cracked against the force. Sesshomaru's eyes were tinged with red and he snarled:  
  
"You say or do one thing to harm Ayaka and I will take your insides out and show them to you! Then you may kiss my feet and die!"  
  
"So boy, you do have feelings for that little girl." Laughed Lord Gita.  
  
"Shut your mouth!" snapped Sesshomaru.  
  
"Sesshomaru, release him." Said Lord Mikado sharply. Sesshomaru released Lord Gita and he slumped down. "Come here."  
  
As Lord Gita slinked away, Sesshomaru went and stood in front of his father.  
  
"What is that hanging from your top?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"This." Said Lord Mikado reaching and taking a strip of bloody cloth between in his clawed fingers.  
  
'That.......that is from Ayaka's kimono when Father injured me. I didn't even notice it after a while.......'  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It, it is from Ayaka's kimono that was shortened."  
  
"Explain!"  
  
"When you injured me for speaking against having Ayaka as a wife, no matter how worthy she was, she was in the same hall where my rooms are. She insisted to bandage them. I would have protested but, I blacked out." Mumbled Sesshomaru, showing his father the rest of the chest. The rest of the bandages were caked with dried blood, but they were tied just as tightly as before.  
  
Lord Mikado blinked then, suddenly, he started to LAUGH.  
  
"May I ask what is so amusing." Questioned Sesshomaru, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"You!" chuckled Lord Mikado. "Now, go take these off and get changed. We have news of Lord Hiroshi."  
  
"Yes sir." Said Sesshomaru, heading back towards his own room.  
  
Once he was in his room and unwrapping the home made bandages feeling quite strange without the tautness around his waist, Sesshomaru shook his head, as though trying to shake an unpleasant thought out.  
  
'I attacked Lord Gita, because.......because he said he wanted Ayaka to go to bed with him. What was that feeling.......was it.......? It could not have been! Not.......JEALOUSY? I, Sesshomaru getting hung up over a pathetic little human? She's not worth my time. No human girl is, no matter how alluring. I did not feel jealous when Ayaka asked my permission to court Keiishi.'  
  
Sesshomaru pulled on a new kimono and realized the thought he had thought a few days before when Ayaka had asked him that.  
  
'I had felt something.......I felt angry.......but that's not possible. Why do I torture myself thinking of this? There is no reason to think of that skinny brat!' he thought outraged at what his own mind was thinking.  
  
Walking down to his father's private quarters and softly knocked on the door. He waited for his father's voice to give him permission to enter and opened the door. He saw that Lady Umae was sitting in the chair next to him and both Lord Atsushi and Lady Naomi sat across from them. Unfortunately Lord Gita was also in the room with a red welt in his fur.  
  
Sesshomaru took his place next to his father and they all waited for him to speak.  
  
"You said that you had news of Lord Hiroshi. Is that correct?" asked Lord Atsushi.  
  
"Yes. One of my informants, the one who originally told me about Umae's father's plan to marry her to him has reported that they have again had contact. It seems that her father has decided to use the excuse that I kidnapped her and that my son has murdered the two servants that went after her."  
  
Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.  
  
"Ayaka and Mai." Said Lady Naomi.  
  
"Perhaps I could talk to my father. This is such a dumb thing. If he sends the Northern demons after you, some of your household might be killed. And I can't put Ayaka in danger either." Said Lady Umae softly.  
  
"I am not going to ask you to do that. I am not going to put you or you friend in danger." Said Lord Mikado.  
  
"What was this contact about?" asked Lord Atsushi.  
  
"From what I am informed, it was about forming an army from both his and Lord Hiroshi's samurai and demons. Like Atsushi said, we cannot risk a confrontation with the humans, how little their threat. I would rather not quarrel with family, no matter how disliked that family may be."  
  
"Well, what do you propose we do about it?" asked Lord Atsushi.  
  
"I do think that sending someone to talk to Umae's father is a good idea, but it should not be Umae." Pondered Lord Mikado.  
  
"We should send Ayaka. He would believe that we are fine if I sent Ayaka. She' a strong girl and she knows enough of what her mother taught her to defend herself from my father's samurai or guards." Said Lady Umae.  
  
"Would it be wise are you sure?" asked Lady Naomi.  
  
"No, perhaps not. But I don't think Mai would be a good choice. My father knew I didn't care for her."  
  
"It's settled then. Sesshomaru?"  
  
"Yes father?"  
  
"Would you please wake Ayaka to take her to the human palace? I believe she is sleeping in the room next to ours. I trust you can find it?"  
  
"Yes Father." Grumbled Sesshomaru, shutting the door behind him.  
  
Walking as slow as he could, Sesshomaru found his way to the room his father indicated. He opened the door and peeked inside. He saw Ayaka's sleeping figure under a futon and walked over. Bending down on one knee he reached out to pull the blanket back. Then he caught another whiff. A MALE scent was in the room and it wasn't his father's or his.  
  
'Keiishi.......' Thought Sesshomaru, accidentally letting a low growl escape his throat. Standing again he gave the two sleeping figures a slight kick and both sat up with a start.  
  
"What do YOU want?" asked Ayaka in a sleepy daze.  
  
"My, my, how comfy you look. Shall I leave you alone?" said Sesshomaru with narrow eyes and a smirk.  
  
"Oooooh!" moaned Ayaka as she and Keiishi got up. They were fully clothed and Sesshomaru waited until Keiishi had left.  
  
"You are to come with me." He said, starting to leave.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"What was he doing in your room?" asked Sesshomaru, not bothering to look at her.  
  
"Don't change the subject. I ask you a question first."  
  
"I refuse to answer until you tell me what Keiishi was doing in your room, under your covers."  
  
"Why do you care?" snapped Ayaka.  
  
"So what if I do? Answer the question!"  
  
"We were just coming back from a walk down to his village. I invited to come back and we must have fallen asleep. That's all."  
  
"You better hope that Jiro doesn't run into him." retorted Sesshomaru.  
  
"What do you mean? Jiro wouldn't hurt him, WOULD he?" she asked in a worried voice. "I have to make sure he's okay." She started off in the direction that led to the main hall when Sesshomaru grabbed her arm.  
  
"You have to come with me." He snapped.  
  
"I don't have to go with you anywhere unless I want to and I DON'T want to! I WANT to find Keiishi to make sure he's okay and if that's NOT alright with YOU then you can LEAVE ME ALONE!" shouted Ayaka, yanking her arm away. She ran off, leaving Sesshomaru steaming.  
  
Growling he dashed in front of her and lowered his voice dangerously. Then he spoke in a threatening tone:  
  
"If you care ANYTHING for your lady, you'll come with me! Forget that stupid boy for one moment!"  
  
"If that's what's this about, why didn't you just say so?"  
  
"Whatever. I'll kill Jiro if he hurts your stupid Keiishi. Promise. Now please come with me. It'll take too long for you to walk and I'm certainly not going THAT slow."  
  
"What do you suggest then?"  
  
Sesshomaru scooped her up in her arms and she gave a little shriek as he jumped from a window and landed on the ground, legs non-shaking.  
  
"You're mad you know!" shouted Ayaka as they sped in and out of trees and down the path.  
  
"Thank you." Smiled Sesshomaru.  
  
---------------  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Hm, I don't really have anything to say for this except that, notice how Sesshomaru's being nice! ^_^  
  
And as for that one review asking if Sesshy and Ayaka will hook up.......use your gut instincts people. One note though, people will die. It's important to the story line. So, guess and guess all you want, but I'm not going to tell who they are going to be!  
  
Aren't I evil? ^_-  
  
PS, Sorry for taking so long! Blunt objects will be accepted!  
  
Review, review, review! 


	7. A Tangled Web of Confustion!

A Demon's Heart  
  
By YoukaiJilly  
  
Summary:  
  
A young Sesshomaru is in the plot to bring his father's new wife to their home. However when she goes missing two of her servants follow. The elder girl protests she is ever loyal to her lady and the younger also agrees. But Sesshomaru knows something is wrong but doesn't find out exactly what is the problem until too late. Can he save his family from falling apart and why can't he get the younger girl to fear him?  
  
Chapter Seven: A Tangled Web of Confusion!  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
"If you care ANYTHING for your lady, you'll come with me! Forget that stupid boy for one moment!"  
  
"If that's what's this about, why didn't you just say so?"  
  
"Whatever. I'll kill Jiro if he hurts your stupid Keiishi. Promise. Now please come with me. It'll take too long for you to walk and I'm certainly not going THAT slow."  
  
"What do you suggest then?"  
  
Sesshomaru scooped her up in her arms and she gave a little shriek as he jumped from a window and landed on the ground, legs non-shaking.  
  
"You're mad you know!" shouted Ayaka as they sped in and out of trees and down the path.  
  
"Thank you." Smiled Sesshomaru.  
  
The Story Continues.......  
  
They reached the palace of Umae's father in no time at all and three samurai rushed to greet them.  
  
"What business do you have here?" one snapped. At this Sesshomaru started to growl but Ayaka whispered:  
  
"Let me handle this!"  
  
"We wish to speak to Lord Manta." She said loudly.  
"What business do you have with him child!" shouted another.  
  
"Now, now. I have a message from his daughter. A little respect please?" taunted Ayaka.  
  
"Lady Umae!"  
  
"Come in! Come in!" ushered the samurai, rushing them in.  
  
Once they were there, Ayaka and Sesshomaru were asked to wait in a very furnished room while the samurai fetched their master. When Lord Manta was near, Sesshomaru told Ayaka so and they soon heard his voice.  
  
"What is going through your minds to have me meet another unimportant guest! Many people have come claiming to know the whereabouts of my daughter!" he yelled at them as he threw open the door. He stared at Ayaka and Sesshomaru with an extremely shocked expression and began to stutter.  
  
"Hello, Lord Manta." Said Ayaka.  
  
"AYAKA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING ALIVE!" shouted Lord Manta.  
  
"Lady Umae and her lord, Lord Mikado want me to give a message to you." Said Ayaka.  
  
"What is it?! I'll do anything to get my daughter back from demon clutches!"  
  
"Watch your tongue!' snapped Sesshomaru hotly.  
  
"Who are you?" Lord Manta asked rudely.  
  
"I am Sesshomaru, son of Lord Mikado. You'd be nice to listen to her and shut your mouth." Said Sesshomaru with a dangerous smirk. Lord Manta's mouth snapped shut and he looked at Ayaka.  
  
"Lord Mikado wants you to know that she is safe and very happy. Mai and I are alive and well like Lady Umae. He would like you to not pull your army with Lord Hiroshi's. He does not want to fight you." Ayaka said, telling Lord Manta what Sesshomaru had told her what his father wanted her to say.  
  
Lord Manta laughed. "A demon, not willing to fight?" he chuckled. "What a weak demon he must be! You may tell that thing that I will not do as he request and that I will kill the half-ling child my daughter will bare!"  
  
Sesshomaru was ready to charge at him, but Ayaka caught his arm before he could do anything.  
  
"Sesshomaru, if he will not be intelligent and save his sorry ass, that is his business. Better to have him suffer." She told him.  
  
"How dare you speak to your lord as such you impertinent bitch!" said Lord Manta, raising a hand to strike her. Before he could, Sesshomaru caught his hand and used his poison ness claws to burn the human lord's skin.  
  
"You are not her lord anymore filthy human. She may speak to you however she wishes and if you speak one more word that is not in her favor, you will loose your tongue as you are loosing your hand!" he sneered, and with that last comment, made the poison burn brighter, disconnecting Lord Manta's hand from his wrist. The lord shrieked in pain and Sesshomaru cast the hand aside.  
  
He scooped up Ayaka in his arms again and they headed back towards the palace.  
  
"Was that really necessary?" Ayaka whispered into his ear.  
  
Sesshomaru did not reply, shivers going up and down his back and arms from having her so close to him. It felt so.......wrong to have her whisper to him like that.  
  
When they reached the palace, Lord Mikado and Lady Umae were waiting on the steps as the sun cast a glinting twilight on the large palace.  
  
"What happened? Did my father reconcile?" asked Lady Umae softly.  
  
"No, he didn't." reported Ayaka.  
  
Sesshomaru avoided eye contact with his father and finally, noticing his son's behavior spoke.  
  
"What did you do?" he asked sternly.  
  
"I.......," started Sesshomaru. "I burnt off.......his hand."  
  
"What?" repeated Lord Mikado.  
  
"Oh dear!" said Lady Umae.  
  
"Please forgive me for saying so, but I want 'bout ready to murder him! How can such an evil man have a daughter so kind?" said Sesshomaru, half thinking to himself. He realized what he said and added, "If she is human."  
  
"Of course boy. Now, go get some sleep. You look like you need it." said Lord Mikado. "Ayaka, that boy left a message with Mai for you. I think she with Lord Gita in his quarters."  
  
"Yes sir." Said both Ayaka and Sesshomaru. They parted ways and Sesshomaru heard his father say to Lady Umae:  
  
"I apologize for my son."  
  
"It's all right darling Mikado. I, I want to get to know Sesshomaru better. Why not have him spend some time with me and Ayaka?"  
  
"Of course. I'll tell him first thing in the morning. Now, who is this boy?......."  
  
That was the last Sesshomaru heard before he sped away. So many things were going through his mind and confusing him. He was acting decent to Ayaka without acting on Lord Atsushi's instructions. He felt slight compassion towards his human stepmother, which surprised him. He thought his hatred for humans could never be changed, not that he had cared.  
  
His mind floated back to having Ayaka in his arms. Her warm, thin body felt pressed up against his and how her hair had tangled in the wind. She smelt so good! Like a garden. He thought about her whispering in his ear, even if what she said was unromantic, his groins shivered with delight. That alarmed him more and he angrily shook his head.  
  
'How could I let such thoughts enter my head?' he thought stubbornly. 'I have no interest in skinny little human girls.'  
  
'That's far from true,' said another voice in his mind. That dark little voice that told you exactly what you were thinking when you didn't want to admit it. 'She very shapely, not as well as Mai, but still, she draws attention. Have you ever seen Jiro chase a girl so long? She attracted another boy so soon, if he is just am almost human. You know you loved having her against you, having her breasts pressed against your chest.......'  
  
"I did not! I do not!" Sesshomaru said to himself.  
  
"Do not what?" asked Jiro, as Sesshomaru opened the door to his room. Jiro was lying feet away from him, his head tilted backwards so he could see Sesshomaru.  
  
"What are you doing in here?"  
  
"To your great liking, Father has given me my punishment."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I must take Jaken's place, for seven days." Grumbled Jiro.  
  
Sesshomaru smiled wickedly. Oh, he loved Lord Atsushi at the moment. Platonically of course, and he admired his cunning. Jiro would go mad, doing Sesshomaru's every whim.  
  
'Oh am I going to have fun!' Sesshomaru thought happily.  
  
"Get that damn smirk off your face Sess, it's creeping me out." Shuddered Jiro.  
  
"Where is Jaken, if you are here?"  
  
"With my parents. Living my life, and getting attention from my girls. Little bastard looked like he died and went to heaven. My parents of course are flaunting it in my face. And like you're going to take pity on me."  
  
"Why, do you expect me too Jiro? After being such a naughty boy?" Sesshomaru teased. "Since you're my servant, get the room ready for bed. I'm sure you know how?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Jiro grumbled as Sesshomaru changed into his sleeping clothes. Lord Atsushi had made Jiro do this once before, the very first time he lost his cool about a girl refusing him. She was a human and Jiro wounded her badly so she would never have children again. The family received a formal apology and Jiro was forced to work for them for fourteen days. They also got a large amount of gold.  
  
The last time Sesshomaru heard the servants speaking of it was a year or so ago and he heard the girl had three children and was married to some lord in the south.  
  
'No sense in telling Jiro, he has to suffer the guilt.' Thought Sesshomaru with firmness. 'How else is he going to learn his lesson?'  
  
After the moping young man had gotten the room ready for both Sesshomaru and himself, Sesshomaru crawled under his covers and snuggled deeper into them, trying to draw as much warmth from them as possible. He felt like a little child again, curled next to his mother when he had a nightmare. It was his grandmother who first taught him his hatred of humans, and neither his father nor his mother had been able to correct his "problem."  
  
'Grandmother would be proud a few months ago.' Thought Sesshomaru, closing his eyes. 'I'm sure she'd disown me now if she was still alive.'  
  
And with that final thought, Sesshomaru fell asleep almost instantly, trying to ignore the soft sound of Jiro's snore. The crickets chirped outside the window as a half-moon peeked it's way through the clouds.  
  
---------------  
  
Author's Note: Well, what do you think people? Never thought that Sesshomaru's granny would be the one to cause his hatred of humans did yah?  
  
I do have to apologize that this chapter is shorter than the others, but please, be patient, I need the next chapter for lots of flashbacks. That one might be shorter as well.  
  
Good-bye for now, and please, please review. You know you want to. It's your destiny. 


	8. Sleep Cannot Escape Sadness

A Demon's Heart  
  
By YoukaiJilly  
  
Summary:  
  
A young Sesshomaru is in the plot to bring his father's new wife to their home. However when she goes missing two of her servants follow. The elder girl protests she is ever loyal to her lady and the younger also agrees. But Sesshomaru knows something is wrong but doesn't find out exactly what is the problem until too late. Can he save his family from falling apart and why can't he get the younger girl to fear him?  
  
Chapter Eight: Sleep Cannot Escape Sadness  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
After the moping young man had gotten the room ready for both Sesshomaru and himself, Sesshomaru crawled under his covers and snuggled deeper into them, trying to draw as much warmth from them as possible. He felt like a little child again, curled next to his mother when he had a nightmare. It was his grandmother who first taught him his hatred of humans, and neither his father nor his mother had been able to correct his "problem."  
  
'Grandmother would be proud a few months ago.' Thought Sesshomaru, closing his eyes. 'I'm sure she'd disown me now if she was still alive.'  
  
And with that final thought, Sesshomaru fell asleep almost instantly, trying to ignore the soft sound of Jiro's snore. The crickets chirped outside the window as a half-moon peeked it's way through the clouds.  
  
The Story Continues.......  
  
Sesshomaru blinked tiredly and saw that he was standing. Alarmed, he quickly looked around, expecting to see himself in his room and Jiro sleeping on the floor. Instead, he was in a room colored light blue with clouds and stars and things a child would make good use of. A little sleeping futon with dark blue blankets was against one wall and a rag doll of a dog lay on the pillow. Sesshomaru tried to swallow the lump in his throat. He knew this room.  
  
It was his after all, when he was a child.  
  
"Grandmother!" called a child's voice, their head popping up from behind a large wooden chest. Sesshomaru recalled it contained most of his toys. A regal bearing female dog demon swept into the room, her silk black kimono swirling around as she walked in. She looked at her grandson in annoyance. He had run and hugged her leg, smiling brightly up at her.  
  
"Sesshomaru let go of me. And get that grin off your face. You should never show your emotions to your enemies." She had snapped at him.  
  
"But you are not my enemy. Daddy said you were a withered bat though. Grammy, what's a bat?"  
  
"Enough Sesshomaru. What is that?" asked his grandmother, pointing to the rag doll.  
  
"That's Kazuki." Said Sesshomaru proudly, running to pick it up. He toddled back over to the lady and held it up. "One of Mommy's friend made it for me. I love Kazuki more than all my other toys put together! Do you want to hold him?"  
  
Sesshomaru opened his grandmother's hand and placed Kazuki in it. The adult Sesshomaru sat on the floor, his legs crossed and winced. He remembered what happened next. With a frown to show she was disgusted, his grandmother made the green poison that was one of his family's trademarks melted the cloth doll right before Sesshomaru's shimmering eyes. The child version of him started to bawl. His grandmother rapped him over the head. He wailed louder.  
  
"Sesshomaru, stop crying this minute! You should not hold something made by a stinking human so precious!" she told him.  
  
The adult Sesshomaru mouthed the words his child form said next.  
  
"But, she was so nice! I loved Kazuki!" he wailed, tears spilling down and leaving little spots on his kimono.  
  
"Humans always have hidden agendas. Sesshomaru, dear, the doll contained a deadly poison. I saved you." She insisted.  
  
'What a load of bull, but I did lap it up.' Sesshomaru thought, watching as the child form of him gasped and gaped at his grandmother. 'I attacked the woman who made if for me, saying she was going to kill me and no one in the village would ever talk to me after that. And like there were any children here to play with. Jiro didn't come here until some time later.'  
  
As he thought this to himself, the scene around him shimmered and he saw as an older child version of himself walked down the village path. People rushed inside with their children and Sesshomaru saw a group of girls near a little lake. Daring to approach them, they squealed and Sesshomaru snarled as if playing. They shrieked and crowded behind one little girl with sharp gray eyes and long black hair.  
  
"Scared of me little girl?" he snarled.  
  
"Please, you aren't scary. I don't see why everyone is so afraid of you boy." She retorted. She didn't look older than ten. Sesshomaru, the child one, was probably about twelve, a very tricky age.  
  
The way she spoke seemed so familiar. Her expression of disgust and her face, Sesshomaru tried to place it and gasped.  
  
'No, it's not...it couldn't be...' He thought, stunned. 'AYAKA?'  
  
"You girls are no fun. Humans are evil." The child Sesshomaru said, lacing his finger together and putting them behind his head. As he walked off, the child version heard the little Ayaka shout:  
  
"Stinking horrid demon!"  
  
He laughed back then, and forgot all about the girl until now. Even then, she was very cute. He had thought so. But like he would ever admit it.  
  
'Okay,' thought Sesshomaru. 'Dreams like this are not possible. If Jiro is pulling some crap, I'll kill him when I wake up.'  
  
The dream changed again, and he saw the same child version sitting on a futon, trying desperately not to cry.  
  
"Why do they hate me?" he sobbed as his childish voice cracked with sadness. "I did one thing bad, and they all hate me. I don't want to be a stinking horrid demon. If they're going to hate me, I'll hate them, FOREVER!"  
  
The memory of loneliness gripped Sesshomaru's heart. A few days after this, Jiro had shown up with Lord Atsushi and Lady Naomi. Delighted in having a friend at last, one that was a demon, even if he was perverted. After that, he and Jiro had been the best of friends.  
  
'Wonder when that started changing?' Sesshomaru thought. 'Can't I get a decent night sleep anymore?'  
  
As if by command, the dreamed shimmered again and Sesshomaru stared into blackness. Realizing he was in his room, Sesshomaru turned over and went back to sleep, no more memories haunting him.  
  
------------------  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Okay, so it was short. But like that matters. You still want to read it. So, keep reading and please, pretty please review. I really need them. It's so I can get an reactions and/or ideas from my wonderful readers.  
  
(If I've got any that is. -- ) 


	9. The Line Between Love and Hatred

A Demon's Heart  
  
By YoukaiJilly  
  
Summary:  
  
A young Sesshomaru is in the plot to bring his father's new wife to their home. However when she goes missing two of her servants follow. The elder girl protests she is ever loyal to her lady and the younger also agrees. But Sesshomaru knows something is wrong but doesn't find out exactly what is the problem until too late. Can he save his family from falling apart and why can't he get the younger girl to fear him?  
  
Chapter Nine: The Line Between Love and Hatred  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
The dream changed again, and he saw the same child version sitting on a futon, trying desperately not to cry.  
  
"Why do they hate me?" he sobbed as his childish voice cracked with sadness. "I did one thing bad, and they all hate me. I don't want to be a stinking horrid demon. If they're going to hate me, I'll hate them, FOREVER!"  
  
The memory of loneliness gripped Sesshomaru's heart. A few days after this, Jiro had shown up with Lord Atsushi and Lady Naomi. Delighted in having a friend at last, one that was a demon, even if he was perverted. After that, he and Jiro had been the best of friends.  
  
'Wonder when that started changing?' Sesshomaru thought. 'Can't I get a decent night sleep anymore?'  
  
As if by command, the dreamed shimmered again and Sesshomaru stared into blackness. Realizing he was in his room, Sesshomaru turned over and went back to sleep, no more memories haunting him.  
  
The Story Continues...  
  
The next morning when Sesshomaru awoke, he found the scent of a potent odor lingering on his futon bedcover. He ran his hand over it and small grains of sand fell off onto the floor.  
  
'What the heck...?' He thought. 'I don't know anyone in the palace that can zap people into their dreams.'  
  
"Jiro," snapped Sesshomaru. "Jiro!"  
  
"Five more minutes Ayaka..."  
  
'What did he say?' thought Sesshomaru, quickly standing.  
  
"No Ayaka," the sleeping moron mumbled. "Not in front of everyone!"  
  
Sesshomaru growled and picked up his futon pillow. Kneeling over Jiro, he whispered into Jiro's ear:  
  
"Oh Jiro...time to wake up!" When Jiro didn't stir, Sesshomaru sighed angrily and brought the pillow crashing down on his head, and Jiro woke with a start.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing?" he snapped.  
  
"Waking you up from a dream that you should NOT be having." Said Sesshomaru simply. "Get up. If you remember, you have duties now. For an entire week." Sesshomaru smiled at this comment.  
  
"Yah, yah." Grumbled Jiro. "With you as a task master, I expect I won't be walking for a week or so at lest."  
  
"Stop being such a stick. Now, do you mind explaining what the heck was going on in that puny head of yours that had to do with Ayaka?"  
  
"Being a little concerned are we?" asked Jiro in an amused tone.  
  
Before Sesshomaru could snap at his reply, a sharp rap on the door. Kicking Jiro lightly, he scuttled to open the door. Lord Mikado was standing there. He gave Jiro a slight smile. Coming into the room, and after Jiro shut the door he said to Sesshomaru:  
  
"So, since you must have overheard our dear little conversation as you were heading in, or at least part of it, you do understand what I'm going to have you do today. It's been half a year since Lady Umae came here and I have yet to see you make an effort to make any contact with her or Mai. The only one I've seen you even come close to out of will is Ayaka."  
  
"So, you are going to make me spend the day with them?" he asked glumly.  
  
"Yes," said Lord Mikado. "But I'd rather call it forcing with love."  
  
"Jiro, where are you slinking off too?" snapped Sesshomaru at Jiro who had been trying to sneak through a connecting door. "I'm not going to let you slack off."  
  
"But you let Jaken slack off! I've seen you do it!" whined Jiro.  
  
"Because Jaken annoys me to a point that I can't bear to be around him for long periods of time. You, on the other hand are only annoying that I like to cause you pain." Replied Sesshomaru turning to go with his father. "While I'm gone for the rest of the day, you can clean all of the room and the one's connecting to it. Farewell!"  
  
Sesshomaru left with a smile but it disappeared when he remembered what he was going to spend the day doing. He followed his father to another part of the palace and Lord Mikado soon tapped on another door, this time more lightly.  
  
"Come in!" said a female voice.  
  
Lord Mikado opened the door to Lady Umae's room, and Sesshomaru noticed that her stomach had become much more round in the past months. She smiled as her mate came into the room and rose from her seat by the window.  
  
"Mikado darling!" she said as she nearly ran over to him. She hugged him and Sesshomaru remembered that she was only twenty-four. Then he found himself wondering what his little brother or sister would look like. As he daydreamed, his father and Lady Umae began to talk in hushed tones. A minute later, the door opened and Ayaka let out a long groan.  
  
"What is HE doing HERE?" she asked in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Ayaka, must you always speak like that when the subject of Lord Sesshomaru comes up?" asked Lady Umae in an amused tone.  
  
'She,' thought Sesshomaru. 'ALWAYS thinks like of me and speaks of me like that?' He gulped. Then he mentally kicked himself for thinking that.  
  
"He is going to spend the day with us all right? Now, be nice." Said Lady Umae. "Both of you. However difficult that may be. And Ayaka? Please send someone to cancel all meetings you had planned with Keiishi."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Said Ayaka. She disappeared from the room again then reappeared a second later. She was glaring at Sesshomaru.  
  
'What the heck did I do now?' he thought, glaring right back.  
  
"Well, the tension in this room is too much for me. Ayaka, Sesshomaru, let's go for a walk why don't we? It's such a wonderful day out." Said Lady Umae. She grasped Sesshomaru's arm and linked it with hers, giving him a warm smile. Staring nervously at his father, he sighed inwardly and let himself be led out the door. Ayaka followed, showing no expression.  
  
Sesshomaru had no idea where they were going, but as they walked and Lady Umae talked to him, he found himself talking to HER more. She told him one or two stories about her childhood and the funny things she did as a small child. Sesshomaru remembered dreaming of Ayaka and stole a glance at her when Lady Umae paused to watch a little bird flying by. She had no expression on her face, just like before, but Sesshomaru could smell her. She was worried, and angry. And she was sad. Very sad.  
  
'For her mother?' Sesshomaru thought. 'But...she's feeling...aroused? Why is she feeling that? That little almost human boy isn't here.'  
  
He turned away just as she turned to look at him. Feeling her sharp gray eyes on his back, he turned to Lady Umae and said:  
  
"Lady, may I suggest that we go to a small lake that is not to far from here? I can run you over and be back with Ayaka after that. If both of you agree that is."  
  
His tone was more polite than anything and far from showing he loved her as a mother. But still, it was something. Lady Umae nodded with delight.  
  
"That sounds wonderful!" she said.  
  
"I'll be right back for you." Said Sesshomaru, his golden eyes turning to look at Ayaka. She waved her hand non-caringly then crossed her arms over her stomach. Shrugging off an uneasy feeling, Sesshomaru lifted Lady Umae into his arms very carefully, and hoped he didn't trip. Speeding off, his white hair whipped behind him and Lady Umae's hair started to come undone from her styled locks.  
  
He left her on the beach, promising to be back very soon and went to get Ayaka. As he neared the spot where she was to be waiting, he heard a scream. A scream that made the hair on the nape of his neck stand on end and that sent shivers down his arms. Running faster, he came back to the path. Ayaka wasn't there. Her sent was. Fear had flared up in her and another send was there as well that was very, very aroused.  
  
"Damnit Jiro, you son of a bitch!" Sesshomaru shouted. Birds scattered from the trees as Sesshomaru ran back to the lake and took Lady Umae in his arms once again not offering an explanation. She didn't question him though and Sesshomaru deposited her near his father's door. His nose worked madly to try and find Ayaka's scent. It became stronger as he neared his own room and kicked the door, knocking it off it's hinges to see Ayaka laid on her side out on HIS futon, black hair around her. Jiro was sitting over her, and his clawed hands were just about to turn the unconscious girl over.  
  
Before Jiro could do anything Sesshomaru dived at him and the both crashed into a table that held a vase. Grabbing it before it fell, he smashed it over Jiro's head. Jiro grabbed Sesshomaru's side and dragged a clawed hand over his flesh, cutting into the skin. As Sesshomaru started to bleed, he kicked Jiro off him and delivered a punch right into Jiro's gut. Taking him by the collar of his kimono, Sesshomaru pined Jiro against the wall by his neck, just as he had done to Lord Gita. The stone made a nice little indent as Sesshomaru stared into Jiro's full over black ones. He smiled and chuckled in a new low voice.  
  
"So," Jiro laughed. "Coming to claim the sleeping beauty as yours? Why not let me do it dear friend? You hate humans so."  
  
"What the heck his wrong with you asshole? You just goddamn attacked the servant of the lady of the house! You could be killed!" Sesshomaru snarled, feeling the redness start to overcome his eyes. Jiro just chuckled and replied,  
  
"Daddy's coming. Yours too."  
  
Sesshomaru held Jiro against the wall as Lord Mikado, Lady Umae, Lord Atsushi and Lady Naomi all rushed into the room. Lady Umae cried out and rushed to Ayaka's side, pushing the girl's long black hair from her face. Tears whelmed in her eyes and the three others approached where Sesshomaru had Jiro pinned.  
  
"Why hello Father." Chuckled Jiro. "How nice of you to visit. You came a bit early thought. A bit later on and you would have little half demon whelps running around the palace. Wouldn't you like that? That's what you yelled at me. You wanted little whelps. And now you've changed your mind? Such a father I have."  
  
"I mean with a lady Jiro! A demon lady! We are expecting one to come in a matter of weeks! You have got to stop skirt chasing servants!" snapped Lord Atsushi, his usually calm voice showing anger and quite a lot of it too.  
  
"But I love Ayaka! Nothing you can say or do can ever change that!"  
  
"You're witless Jiro!" exclaimed Sesshomaru. Jiro just laughed. Lady Umae began crying as she held Ayaka. Lord Mikado walked over to where Sesshomaru was and took the boy by his shoulders and stared right into his eyes.  
  
"Something's wrong with him."  
  
"You can say that again." Said Sesshomaru and Lord Atsushi.  
  
"No, that's not what I meant." Said Lord Mikado.  
  
"Find out my problem old man?" chuckled Jiro. "You'll never figure it out. Heh."  
  
"I wouldn't be too sure about that little boy. Atsushi, come hold you're son a moment please. Jiro, this will be painful."  
  
Lord Atsushi came and held his son under the arms and he kicked and squirmed and tried to get away but what Lord Mikado did next shocked all the people in the room. He plunged a hand just under Jiro's ribcage and yanked something out. At first Sesshomaru thought it was some organ but he saw it was more of an oval shape. Jiro's eyes returned to normal and he gasped and slumped forward. Lord Mikado tried to shake the blood off but it stayed.  
  
"Father," asked Sesshomaru. "What is that?"  
  
"This," said Lord Mikado taking in a deep gulp of air. "Is a Parasite Doll. It will work itself into the host's body and take over the way they think, the way they act. Brings out the worst in them. Jiro will be all right now that it's out of him. I just hope that the hole I put in his gut won't kill him. What I need to know now is if anyone has been the subject of a spell lately? Or has worked one."  
  
Everyone was silent until Sesshomaru cleared his throat. He was about to speak when Lady Umae shrieked in happiness. "She's awake! O thank the sweet gods!" she called, hugging the newly awakened girl.  
  
"L-lady?" she gasped, coughing. "What's going on? Where am I?"  
  
"Sh, please don't talk. You'll be all right, o sweet gods you'll be all right!" gasped Lady Umae, hugging the girl.  
  
"Ow!" Ayaka exclaimed. "Wait, what? Where's Jiro the bastard! I'll kill him!"  
  
"No need for that," grumbled Sesshomaru. Ayaka shot him a look, but followed to where he motioned his. She gasped and her eyes widened. Her gaze then drifted to Lord Mikado. Ayaka saw the Parasite Doll and the blood on his hands. She looked bout ready to faint, but merely in took a sharp breath and clung to Lady Umae.  
  
"What is the last thing you remember dear?" asked Lady Umae, holding Ayaka in her arms.  
  
"Just...seeing Jiro come flying out of the trees and all I heard was my own voice screaming." Said Ayaka. "Is he...going to be okay?"  
  
"Why are you worried?" snapped Sesshomaru. "The bastard tried to RAPE you and ATTACKED you! Why are you worried about his well-being? I nearly beheaded him because of you!"  
  
"I haven't made you do anything! Whatever action you took, YOU did it! Not I!" growled Ayaka finding her voice. She burst from Lady Umae's arms and stood to face Sesshomaru, black hair flying about her. Her eyes showed intense anger. Sesshomaru could smell it radiating off of her as well. "I don't control you know! I can't manipulate your feelings to make you beg!"  
  
She was screaming now, the rest of the group-with the exception of Jiro- were watching with wide eyes. Sesshomaru was also angry. How dare she claim she had no power of her him! He knew she did, he felt it. But he wasn't sure what it was. Maybe it was also the cause of what he blurted out next.  
  
"That's what you think you little bitch! I should have dealt with you the day we first met at the lake! Then maybe I wouldn't have fallen in love with you!" he shouted back at her at the top of his lungs. He could hear the final words ringing in his ears...  
  
In love with you...in love with you...in love with you...in love with you...  
  
Ayaka's eyes suddenly became large and scared. She had been nearly pressed against Sesshomaru, her chest thrown out, her shoulders squared. She looked so beautiful to him, so wild. He could feel something coursing through him, making his blood hot.  
  
"In l-love...?" she squeaked. "W-with M-ME?"  
  
Sesshomaru finally came to realize what he said. He backed away from her, scanning the rest of the faces about him, and finally resting on Ayaka. She seemed to be thinking furiously.  
  
"The lake...the day by the lake...we met a demon...that..." she said. "That was YOU Sesshomaru? You..."  
  
"Ayaka...you aren't suggesting..." gasped Lady Umae, standing.  
  
"No..." whispered Ayaka, her voice breaking. "You...you couldn't possibly be..."  
  
"What is it Umae?" asked Lord Mikado, looking at his wife.  
  
"Ayaka came to my household because a demon had killed her mother. A dog demon..." her voice trailed off.  
  
"Yes, my MOTHER." Said Sesshomaru.  
  
"No Sesshomaru." Said Lord Mikado. "The woman your mother killed was very old and in the midst of battle with the Northern demons, your mother rushed all the humans away. Except one; she blamed herself and said that she as good as killed that woman."  
  
"Then...?" stuttered Sesshomaru.  
  
"You...YOU KILLED MY MOTHER YOU BASTARD!" screeched Ayaka, flying as Sesshomaru. He slammed into the wall and she beat at his chest, yelling and shouting at him. "YOU KILLED MY MOTHER! I SAW YOU! I SAW YOU! IT WAS AT NIGHT AND I SAW YOUR EYES, YOUR DAMNED GOLD EYES! YOU CLAIMED MY MOTHER HAD TRIED TO POSION YOU AND YOU ATTACKED HER!"  
  
"She LIVED!" gasped Sesshomaru.  
  
"NO SHE DIDN'T! A WEEK LATER SHE DIED BECAUSE OF THOSE INJURIES! YOU KILLED HER!" shouted Ayaka and she brought her fist in contact right with Sesshomaru's face. Blood began to trickle from his mouth, but he didn't seem to notice.  
  
How...how as this possible? He had killed that woman? He loved Ayaka? His mother was indirectly responsible for the death of an old woman, NOT Ayaka's mother?  
  
"Grandmother..." was the only word that Sesshomaru could muster to say.  
  
---------------  
  
Author's Note: Yes, Sesshomaru killed Ayaka's mother meaning that her mother was a friend of Lady Takako. Sesshomaru was never really told the details of the story when his mother had "killed" a woman, and now finds out.  
  
The story is going to get a bit more angsty and I hope you all will continue reading and reviewing.  
  
Review please. 


	10. The Tragic News of Deaths

A Demon's Heart  
  
By YoukaiJilly  
  
Summary:  
  
A young Sesshomaru is in the plot to bring his father's new wife to their home. However when she goes missing two of her servants follow. The elder girl protests she is ever loyal to her lady and the younger also agrees. But Sesshomaru knows something is wrong but doesn't find out exactly what is the problem until too late. Can he save his family from falling apart and why can't he get the younger girl to fear him?  
  
Chapter Ten: The Tragic News of Deaths  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
"What is the last thing you remember dear?" asked Lady Umae, holding Ayumi in her arms.  
  
"Just...seeing Jiro come flying out of the trees and all I heard was my own voice screaming." Said Ayumi. "Is he...going to be okay?"  
  
"Why are you worried?" snapped Sesshomaru. "The bastard tried to RAPE you and ATTACKED you! Why are you worried about his well-being? I nearly beheaded him because of you!"  
  
"I haven't made you do anything! Whatever action you took, YOU did it! Not I!" growled Ayumi, finding her voice. She burst from Lady Umae's arms and stood to face Sesshomaru, black hair flying about her. Her eyes showed intense anger. Sesshomaru could smell it radiating off of her as well. "I don't control you know! I can't manipulate your feelings to make you beg!"  
  
She was screaming now, the rest of the group-with the exception of Jiro- were watching with wide eyes. Sesshomaru was also angry. How dare she claim she had no power of her him! He knew she did, he felt it. But he wasn't sure what it was. Maybe it was also the cause of what he blurted out next.  
  
"That's what you think you little bitch! I should have dealt with you the day we first met at the lake! Then maybe I wouldn't have fallen in love with you!" he shouted back at her at the top of his lungs. He could hear the final words ringing in his ears...  
  
In love with you...in love with you...in love with you...in love with you...  
  
Ayaka's eyes suddenly became large and scared. She had been nearly pressed against Sesshomaru, her chest thrown out, her shoulders squared. She looked so beautiful to him, so wild. He could feel something coursing through him, making his blood hot.  
  
"In l-love...?" she squeaked. "W-with M-ME?"  
  
Sesshomaru finally came to realize what he said. He backed away from her, scanning the rest of the faces about him, and finally resting on Ayaka. She seemed to be thinking furiously.  
  
"The lake...the day by the lake...we met a demon...that..." she said. "That was YOU Sesshomaru? You..."  
  
"Ayaka...you aren't suggesting..." gasped Lady Umae, standing.  
  
"No..." whispered Ayaka, her voice breaking. "You...you couldn't possibly be..."  
  
"What is it Umae?" asked Lord Mikado, looking at his wife.  
  
"Ayaka came to my household because a demon had killed her mother. A dog demon..." her voice trailed off.  
  
"Yes, my MOTHER." Said Sesshomaru.  
  
"No Sesshomaru." Said Lord Mikado. "The woman your mother killed was very old and in the midst of battle with the Northern demons, your mother rushed all the humans away. Except one; she blamed herself and said that she as good as killed that woman."  
  
"Then...?" stuttered Sesshomaru.  
  
"You...YOU KILLED MY MOTHER YOU BASTARD!" screeched Ayaka, flying as Sesshomaru. He slammed into the wall and she beat at his chest, yelling and shouting at him. "YOU KILLED MY MOTHER! I SAW YOU! I SAW YOU! IT WAS AT NIGHT AND I SAW YOUR EYES, YOUR DAMNED GOLD EYES! YOU CLAIMED MY MOTHER HAD TRIED TO POSION YOU AND YOU ATTACKED HER!"  
  
"She LIVED!" gasped Sesshomaru.  
  
"NO SHE DIDN'T! A WEEK LATER SHE DIED BECAUSE OF THOSE INJURIES! YOU KILLED HER!" shouted Ayaka and she brought her fist in contact right with Sesshomaru's face. Blood began to trickle from his mouth, but he didn't seem to notice.  
  
How...how as this possible? He had killed that woman? He loved Ayaka? His mother was indirectly responsible for the death of an old woman, NOT Ayaka's mother?  
  
"Grandmother..." was the only word that Sesshomaru could muster to say.  
  
The Story Continues...  
  
He pushed her off and Ayaka went sprawling backwards. Her eyes were wild with fury, her hair seeming to be alive. The density of tenseness in the air was suffocating him. Sesshomaru couldn't seem to be able to control his breathing, his eyes flicked from person to person.  
  
"THIS IS ALL HER FAULT!" Sesshomaru shouted angrily and he tore across the room, shattering the frail glass window as he exited. He could hear exclaims of surprise, anger and sorrow. He landed with a soft thump onto the ground, his heart thrumming in his ears. It was her fault...all her fault. Her hatred of humans did not go into her son, or his wife so...she put the seed of hatred of humans in her grandson. In Sesshomaru.  
  
At the moment, he wasn't really sure where he was going, nor did he care. He wanted to be left alone. He traveled the rest of the day, in one direction then suddenly stopping then going in a new one. All the while his head buzzed with activity. What should he do? Should he go back? Beg for her to forgive him? Go back and ignore her? Should he go back at all? Should he leave? Never see his new little sibling or his Father or Lady Umae ever again?  
  
No. He couldn't. Yes! He could! Sesshomaru screamed in frustration and let his green poison tear through any tree around him. Why did this happen? Why now? Why him! He should have known he could never get his dear Ayaka to love him. She loved that near-human boy Keiishi. He would kiss her sweet lips, not Sesshomaru. He would stroke her soft hair, not Sesshomaru. He would mate with her, not Sesshomaru. He would have his bare flesh pressed against her on winter nights, not Sesshomaru. He would watch her belly swell, he would hug his children, he would grow old with her...not Sesshomaru!  
  
He stopped, a large circle of trees littering the ground. He had unleashed a good part of his anger, but there was still that bubble of hate and anger and frustration that was trying to worm it's way into Sesshomaru's mind, to make him loose control. He would NOT become some monster like Jiro did, with or without anyone's spells or persuasion.  
  
"My, my. Such anger Sesshomaru. You have the instincts of a wild animal. Not befitting a lord's son for sure." Said an ancient voice. Sesshomaru froze. He knew that voice, the horrible voice, the one he wanted to tear apart and hear scream because of causing him so much pain.  
  
"So...Grandmother," he snarled, baring his fangs to the sight he could not see. "You never did die did you? You hid from us? You wanted to watch us. See what became of your family."  
  
"A smart one aren't you?" she said smugly. "Sadly, it was something I did not teach you. Pity. If I HAD, you would be much more intelligent that you are at this moment."  
  
"That is not the only thing you taught me Grandmother. Do you remember that day? The day you made me believe that humans were horrible, disgusting creatures?" yelled Sesshomaru.  
  
"And they are," said his Grandmother. Her voice floated from ten different directions at once, making it impossible for Sesshomaru to find her. He couldn't find the slightest trace of her scent either. "That still remains true. What shame your father had brought to our family, taking a HUMAN mate and having a HALF-BREED child. And what a shame for you for falling in love with one; they are weak and pathetic Sesshomaru!"  
  
"Ayaka isn't! She ISN'T! And Lady Umae is kind and wonderful! Humans are not all bad!" shouted Sesshomaru. The rage and uncontrollable feelings were coming out in full now. His grandmother laughed.  
  
"I tried to make you see, Sesshomaru. I even had your friend to help me. What a gullible little insect he was when I appeared before him in a sweet young woman's body; she died of course, my power too much for her fragile mind to handle. But it was worth it."  
  
Sesshomaru stopped growling at her words. It made sense now, it made perfect sense; his grandmother had been able to make people see illusions, the last of his family's bloodline to do so. She had been so powerful in magic, making a Parasite Doll would be basic level for her! He could never defeat her, no matter how much anger he released, no matter how much power he had.  
  
He growled in frustration again and again. "Just leave me alone you heartless bitch! I don't want anything to do with you!" he shouted in the air.  
  
"Now, now Sesshomaru. Mind your manners!" she snapped into the air, sounding quite angry. Sesshomaru smirked.  
  
"Shall you expose yourself then?" he asked. "I will speak to you in any manner I see fit Grandmother. After all, you're the reason for all the pain in this family!"  
  
"I am PART of that family!" she yelled.  
  
"You know the demon tradition!" Sesshomaru shouted back. "You are honored then FORGOTTEN!"  
  
He heard a low growl and an angry snarl: "You're too much like your father Sesshomaru! Too soft of a heart and too rebellious! I will kill that human wench with that HALF-BREED and the one who've set YOUR heart on dear Grandson! I will not have my family line SHAMED!"  
  
Sesshomaru felt the wind around him pick up and debris of broken and melted trees started to crash into him. They stung his skin and a he felt a few cuts spurt blood out and he held up his arms to protect his face.  
  
"I SHALL DEAL WITH YOU FIRST SESSHOMARU, THEN YOUR FAMILY! THOSE FILTHY HUMANS WILL NOT DISGRACE MY FAMILY!" he heard his grandmother shriek angrily. The pounding became harder, the wind more fierce. Sesshomaru ducked down and drew his claws into the earth, the brittle dirt breaking at all the forces being placed upon it. He growled and shrieked as he felt more cuts in addition to the injury that Jiro had given him.  
  
He couldn't see very well and he slumped down more to the ground, fingers raking through the dirt in pain. He wasn't sure what his grandmother was doing, or exactly how she was doing it, but it hurt like hell. He could remember the shrill of her horrible laugh before his vision became as black as the dirt beneath him.  
  
"Is he awake yet Mikado?" came a soft voice to one side of Sesshomaru's head.  
  
"Not yet Umae. How is Ayaka?" came the voice of his father. Sesshomaru gave a slight groan for the headache he had, but kept as silent as possible. He wanted to hear this.  
  
"She won't even come in this wing of the castle anymore Mikado. She won't eat, won't laugh or smile. I knew she had a dislike for him when she was brought here and I thought it was getting better but..." said Lady Umae. She trailed off as if she never wanted to say the last words in the first place.  
  
"What is it?" asked Lord Mikado. "What did she do or say?"  
  
There was a tiny lapse of silence when Lady Umae whispered, "I fear she really does hate him with every bone in her body. I am not allowed to speak or him or the incident. She won't even talk about her mother. What am I to do?"  
  
Sesshomaru heard her sob and lifted his head to see his father envelop her in his strong arms and hold her tightly to him. He let out another groan and tried to keep it as silent as possible, but his father's head turned. "Sesshomaru!" he gasped. Lord Mikado rushed to the bed where Sesshomaru lay.  
  
"Where...?" he asked.  
  
"Lord Atsushi found you near the Northern border. You could have gotten yourself killed! Your injuries where quite massive when we brought you back a week ago; who did this to you Sesshomaru?" said Lord Mikado, taking his son in his arms as only a father held a son.  
  
The memories of what transpired his Sesshomaru like an unbearable heavy weight. His grandmother...he had to warn his father and protect Lady Umae and...Ayaka. "Father, it was Grandmother. She did this. She said she would come for Lady Umae and your son or daughter. You must keep her safe." Said Sesshomaru choking on his words. His father stared at him.  
  
"My mother?" he asked. "Sesshomaru, you're out of your head! Mother passed away so long ago I'm surprised you even remember her!"  
  
Sesshomaru gripped his father's collar with a great force and looked angrily and seriously into the trademark gold eyes. "Listen Father..." he said. "I know what I heard. The day...the day that Jiro attacked Ayaka I had a dream before. A strange one; I was watching old memories. When Grandmother came to visit before I attacked Ayaka's mother and after that when I first met Ayaka at the lake."  
  
Lord Mikado was silent and opened his mouth to say something when the door to the room banged open and there stood Mai with an odd look on her face that was a cross between joy and seriousness.  
  
"Lord Mikado, Lady Umae. Something is terribly wrong with Ayaka. She and that boy, Keiishi went for a walk this afternoon and now she has returned all by herself crying, covered in what appears to be...well blood."  
  
"Ayaka!" gasped Lady Umae.  
  
"Sesshomaru, get your ass up. Now!" growled Lord Mikado, yanking his up. Sesshomaru stumbled but was able to follow Mai with his father and Lady Umae. Mai lead them to the courtyard and Ayaka had collapsed into Lady Naomi's arms, weeping hysterically.  
  
"W-why...did he have to...?" she sobbed. "It's n-not f-fair! They all left!"  
  
"Ayaka, darling!" gushed Lady Umae, wobbling as fast as her legs would allow. "What happened?"  
  
"Lady! Oh lady!" Ayaka sobbed.  
  
"What? What!" begged Lady Umae. "Breath Ayaka! Breath!"  
  
Ayaka took in a few deep gulps of air as she tried to collect herself, but was unable too. "He's d-dead!" she sobbed.  
  
"Who Ayaka?" asked Lord Mikado.  
  
She sobbed a few times more and tried to calm down enough to speak again. "K-keiishi!" she finally managed. "Demons! Demons I have never seen before attacked his village! All of the men are dead and some of the women have been taken! Many escaped, the women and children but the ones that did not! Lord Mikado! I'm begging you, you MUST save them!"  
  
---------------  
  
Author's Note: Well, it finally happened. Keiishi is dead. This was one of the original concepts that I had for the story and not just something thrown in. From this point on the Northern Demons will be involved more and so will Sesshomaru's grandmother.  
  
As a special treat to celebrate ten chapters and also to give you readers something fun to do, I will let YOU name Sesshomaru's granny. If you have a suggestion on what her name should be, please EMAIL it to me, and DO NOT PUT IT IN A REVIEW. If anyone breaks this rule, then the name you suggested will not even be considered.  
  
After about a week or so, I will take all the names I have and narrow them down as low as I possibly can so you have a few choices. Then, you may either send in your vote in a review or by email, which ever you like best.  
  
Please review or I will send Lord Hiroshi after you!  
  
(Bonus contest: Who is Lord Hiroshi? Please, go off of memory only!) 


	11. Madness Will Not Take Me!

A Demon's Heart  
  
By YoukaiJilly  
  
Summary:  
  
A young Sesshomaru is in the plot to bring his father's new wife to their home. However when she goes missing two of her servants follow. The elder girl protests she is ever loyal to her lady and the younger also agrees. But Sesshomaru knows something is wrong but doesn't find out exactly what is the problem until too late. Can he save his family from falling apart and why can't he get the younger girl to fear him?  
  
Chapter Eleven: Madness Will Not Take Me!  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
Lord Mikado was silent and opened his mouth to say something when the door to the room banged open and there stood Mai with an odd look on her face that was a cross between joy and seriousness.  
  
"Lord Mikado, Lady Umae. Something is terribly wrong with Ayaka. She and that boy, Keiishi went for a walk this afternoon and now she has returned all by herself crying, covered in what appears to be...well blood."  
  
"Ayaka!" gasped Lady Umae.  
  
"Sesshomaru, get your ass up. Now!" growled Lord Mikado, yanking his up. Sesshomaru stumbled but was able to follow Mai with his father and Lady Umae. Mai lead them to the courtyard and Ayaka had collapsed into Lady Naomi's arms, weeping hysterically.  
  
"W-why...did he have to...?" she sobbed. "It's n-not f-fair! They all left!"  
  
"Ayaka, darling!" gushed Lady Umae, wobbling as fast as her legs would allow. "What happened?"  
  
"Lady! Oh lady!" Ayaka sobbed.  
  
"What? What!" begged Lady Umae. "Breath Ayaka! Breath!"  
  
Ayaka took in a few deep gulps of air as she tried to collect herself, but was unable too. "He's d-dead!" she sobbed.  
  
"Who Ayaka?" asked Lord Mikado.  
  
She sobbed a few times more and tried to calm down enough to speak again. "K-keiishi!" she finally managed. "Demons! Demons I have never seen before attacked his village! All of the men are dead and some of the women have been taken! Many escaped, the women and children but the ones that did not! Lord Mikado! I'm begging you, you MUST save them!"  
  
The Story Continues...  
  
Lord Mikado clenched his teeth together as his mate hung onto the hysterical girl. "Sesshomaru!" he barked. Sesshomaru looked up at his father. "Find Lord Gita, Lord Atsushi and Lady Naomi. Tell them to send out their spies and have all the armies ready to go at a moment's notice."  
  
"Yes Father," said Sesshomaru, quickly disappearing from the room. She hadn't noticed him at all. Not a glance his way. But the boy was dead...oh finally the boy was dead!  
  
'No!' Sesshomaru screamed to himself. 'You mustn't think that!'  
  
'And why not?' said the Anti-Him. 'Now that he is gone, you can force Ayaka to return your love. Demons do it all the time if they want a woman they cannot have. Kill her love and take her.'  
  
'I am a high and noble demon! I will not stoop to such a level!' Sesshomaru yelled at the Anti-Him. The Anti-Him just laughed. Then the laugh faded and Sesshomaru was left with his own thoughts. He found Lord Atsushi and Lady Naomi caring for their son and they put the servants in charge the minute that Sesshomaru relayed the message to them.  
  
Lord Gita was not so easy to find. Sesshomaru finally however tracked him to one of the rooms near the small brothel that Lord Gita kept. He heard the sounds of something quite playful going on...Mai was with him.  
  
"Oh Lord Gita...what strong arms you have! And your fur so soft and warm to the touch, how do you stand the women that must flock to you!" cooed Mai. Her voice was thick and intoxicating. Sesshomaru stupidly noticed the small thrum in between his legs. He rammed his fist into his head. The pounding there canceled it out.  
  
"Mai, my flower." Growled Lord Gita followed by a shrill giggle. Sesshomaru cleared his throat softly and banged on the door as loudly as he could. He was glad to hear gasps of surprise since he was disrupting such a...playful time.  
  
Lord Gita threw open the doors a few seconds later with an angered look in his eyes. "What?" he growled. He stopped short when he realized it was Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru could see that Mai was hurriedly pulling back on her kimono to make herself decent. "Why Sesshomaru, what brings you here? Finally have a taste for the educated darling hem?"  
  
"No." said Sesshomaru flatly. "Not that I see how what I do with my groins concerns you. Father wants your spies to meet up with Lord Atsushi's and Lady Naomi's. He also wants your soldiers to be ready with ours."  
  
"All right, it shall be done." Said Lord Gita firmly. Sesshomaru nodded grimly and walked off, feeling a bit light-headed. He stumbled back towards his room to find Ayaka waiting outside. He growled at her, trying to ignore the guilt and hurt he felt. He reached for the door handle, but she smacked the door closed. She kept her eyes glued to the ground while he stared at her. Sesshomaru finally preoccupied himself with the carvings on the door.  
  
"What do you want?" he growled.  
  
Ayaka was silent for a long time. Finally she slumped down to the floor and Sesshomaru heard more sobs break out. "I...came...to help...y-you!" she gasped in fright and anger and sadness. "Y-you are...h-hurt!"  
  
"I don't need your hatful eyes reminding me of the pain in my heart as you look at me. Go away...filthy human." Snapped Sesshomaru, trying to keep his voice strong.  
  
"I told you...once before." Sobbed Ayaka, regaining her composure and standing up. "I can't stand to see someone injured and not do anything about it if I can."  
  
"Well, no matter what you do, you can't heal the injury in my heart you stupid girl. Now leave me be." Said Sesshomaru coldly, feeling as though his heart was being ripped from his body painfully slow and someone was placing hot coals in his stomach. He wanted to touch her, to go beyond the Demon Bond. He wanted more than just to protect her. He wanted to love and hold her, kiss her, feel her soft skin underneath his fingers and trace the curves of her body with his claws. He pushed the feeling away.  
  
"I'm not stupid! Stop saying that I am!" shouted Ayaka. "I never asked for this...this life! I followed Lady Umae of my own free will, because I thought I wouldn't have to interact with demons! But I do and it pains me so much! Keiishi was the only comfort I had! You and I are bonded, but only by Demon laws; you never once tried to understand me! And I hate you for it you insensible bastard!"  
  
Sesshomaru did nothing as she talked, but silently shoved her away from the door and went inside, slamming the slab of solid wood and he could hear her crying out to him, cursing him, saying she wished that he would die a slow and painful death. Sesshomaru tried to block it out, but he could feel that bubble of anger and hate rising in him again. He wouldn't allow it to escape. He would not become the monster Jiro had, or the puppet that his grandmother wanted. He was in control of his own fate, and no one else.  
  
Sesshomaru covered his ears and flopped down onto his futon, muttering to himself over and over that he wouldn't become a monster and he wouldn't do something stupid. No matter what he did, he could still her crying out to him and he shouted her to shut up. Ayaka finally fell silent, and he could hear her running away.  
  
Sesshomaru uncovered his ears and sighed, and rolled over and yanked his pillow towards his face. He bit into it and clenched his teeth, trying to control the anger and rage and desire in him. It worked and it ebbed away for the time.  
  
"Sesshomaru!" called Lord Mikado.  
  
Silence greeted him. Lord Mikado growled in frustration. He called again. "Sesshomaru, open this door you sad excuse for a demon!" Sesshomaru still didn't answer.  
  
"Mikado...?" asked Lady Umae coming up behind him. She rested a hand on her stomach and stroked it thoughtfully. "Has he come out at all?"  
  
"No," sighed Lord Mikado, walking over to her. He gave her a hug and pulled away. He placed a hand on her cheek and sighed again. "I am getting worried Umae. He's never acted this depressed for this long before. It's eating him alive."  
  
"Mikado, maybe we should get them to sort it out, Ayaka isn't getting out of her slump either. It's been two weeks all ready. I need her to have a clear head when Inuyasha or Keiki comes."  
  
"What do you have in mind?" asked Lord Mikado, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"We need to get them in an environment where they are forced to be together to just talk and not yell." Said Lady Umae. "Can you think of anything?"  
  
"Just one," said Lord Mikado.  
  
"What!?" exclaimed Sesshomaru. "I'm not doing it!"  
  
"Sesshomaru, do not try me. You are going to do this." Said Lord Mikado. "No is not an answer that I will accept."  
  
"So let me get this straight, I have to attend your child's good wishes ball with AYAKA because of the Demon Bond that I never wanted to do?" growled Sesshomaru.  
  
"Yes." Said Lord Mikado. "It's about time you two stopped all this and got your acts together. If you truly do love her Sesshomaru, you'll stop acting like a child!"  
  
"I can't go near her do you understand! Grandmother is going to kill her!"  
  
"Sesshomaru..." said Lord Mikado.  
  
"Why the hell won't you people believe me!" shouted Sesshomaru, walking over to the window. "I can't go anywhere near Ayaka for her own damn safety!"  
  
"Do you realize how incredibly MAD you sound?" Lord Mikado asked his son.  
  
"At this point I don't care!"  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence as father stared at son and son glared at father. Lord Mikado sighed. "You are going to do this Sesshomaru. End of discussion." He said turning to leave. Sesshomaru shot an angered look at his father, but protested no more.  
  
Lord Mikado let the door shut with a bang and Sesshomaru slammed his fist into one of the walls in his room. A large hole appeared there, a new addition to the others. Sesshomaru had trouble controlling his rage and found that demolishing his wall made him feel better so it was littered with holes.  
  
Lord Mikado rubbed his temples and went to meet Umae who's birthing time was just around the corner. He sighed heavily and sat next to her. "What of Ayaka?" he asked wearily, wondering how one person could take so much energy out of him just by arguing.  
  
"She took the news fairly better. Hissed a reply through her teeth and holed herself up in her room again. Mikado, what is going to be done about the demons that killed Keiishi? Has anyone found anything yet?" asked Lady Umae, looking at her husband with worry.  
  
"No. Not a single thing." Grumbled Lord Mikado.  
  
"That is good then isn't it? Showing they didn't stay?" asked Umae.  
  
Lord Mikado was silent a moment then looked away from his wife, his voice dropping to barely a whisper. "No Umae...no signs of them at all is what I fear most."  
  
Umae didn't reply but drew her pretty lips into a thin line and nodded, her eyes showing an untraceable amount of determination. Lord Mikado hugged her to him, careful not to hug too tight around her stomach where their child was surely alive and healthy, according to the demon healers.  
  
"Now all we can do is wait." Murmured Lady Umae into her husbands shoulder. Lord Mikado held her tighter.  
  
---------------  
  
Author's Note: I am sorry to say that this story will soon be ending in the next few chapters. Please continue to review and tell me what you think of it however as I greatly welcome the thoughts you take the time to put in reviews. This will have been the second FF story I have completed and the second Sesshomaru FF I have done.  
  
Thank you all. 


End file.
